All the Boys
by leonheart2012
Summary: Relationship between all of the school boys in Teen Wolf. Very porn oriented, with plot.
1. Chapter 1

Scott woke to the pounding of his Beta's heart. He sat upright in bed and walked over to the sleeping teen.

"Liam," Scott whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Liam. Wake up."

Liam stiffening was the only warning Scott got before Liam leaped up, claws and fangs drawn. Clearly terrified, it took him a minute to get his bearings.

"I'm sorry, I just…was having a nightmare."

"What was it about?" He had a feeling he knew, but he wanted to hear it from Liam. He was worried that Liam was going to drown in his fear without telling anyone.

"Bezerkers." Scott nodded. He'd thought so. Scott's heart sank to see that Liam looked ashamed.

"Hey, Liam, it's okay to be afraid. _I'm_ afraid of them. They're terrifying. And each time I fight, I'm scared I'm going to lose my friends. Liam, I know how you feel." Liam looked down at the floor, still unsure of himself. Scott walked to him and pulled him into a hug. "Are you going to be okay?"

Liam nodded, then changed his mind. "Can I sleep with you?"

Scott smiled, heart thumping in his chest. "Of course."

Scott got in first, followed by Liam. Liam looked up at Scott through his lashes, making Scott feel dizzy. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Liam smiled and turned to face the other way, leaving his back exposed to Scott. Scott put a protective arm around his side. Liam, feeling safe in his Alpha's scent, snuggled back against Scott. Scott pulled Liam a little closer, nuzzling his neck.

Liam thought Scott's behaviour was a little strange, but he didn't dwell on it too long. It had been so long since he'd had a good night's rest. "Goodnight, Scott."

"Goodnight Liam."

Scott stayed awake until half an hour after Liam's breathing and heart rate were slow and steady before gathering his nerves and brushing his lips against the back of Liam's neck. Liam was always a light sleeper, so his eyes flew open.

"Scott?" He whispered. Scott pretended to be asleep, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Scott, I know you're awake."

Scott sighed. "What is it, Liam?"

"What was that?"

Scott knew he couldn't lie to Liam, but that didn't stop him from trying. "What was what?"

"Your lips brushed my neck." Liam felt confused. The kiss was nice, but were these feelings swirling part of being Scott's Beta? He didn't mind the fact that Scott was a guy. He'd always felt that he'd liked both genders, but he wanted it to be real.

"Did they? Sorry. I didn't mean to – "

"Scott." He injected all the hurt and confusion he was feeling into that one word.

"Okay, fine, they brushed your neck. So what?" Scott felt bad for the way he was acting. He was speaking to a confused, scared, hormonal teenager, and he was being such a jerk. He couldn't take the words back, though, so he let them hang in the air.

Liam was quiet for a short while, reeling. He was scared to ask his next question, but he just had to know. "Why?" When Scott didn't answer, Liam asked more forcefully. "Scott, _why_?"

"Because I – " Scott stopped from saying what he wanted to say. He thought about whether he really meant what he was going to say. Finally, deciding that he did, he continued, whispering it into Liam's shoulder. "Because I like you."

Liam felt the sincerity of those words, and he felt his heart flutter with hope. _Hope, not anything more,_ he reminded himself. He had to push further, to make sure. He knew that if Scott's feelings were real, so were his. _Does it matter anyway?_ Liam desperately wanted to say yes, but he knew his answer would be no.

"I like Stiles, and Mason, and Kira, and Malia. I wouldn't kiss them like that." Liam turned to face Scott, who immediately wished he hadn't. Scott just wanted to kiss those lips into oblivion. They were flushed pink, like his cheeks, with sleep. They were also, like they usually were, slightly parted, letting Scott get a tantalising glimpse of Liam's tongue, which was rose red. "So why did you do it?"

"I like you as more than a friend, Liam, as more than my Beta. I want you to be more then my brother. I want you to be my lover, my boyfriend."

Liam's heart gave a squeeze in his chest, until he remembered Kira. "But you're dating Kira."

"I don't love her like I love you, Liam." Liam was moving closer to Scott, watching his lips closely. He didn't seem to notice, but when he got to within a few inches of Scott's face, he bit his lip in indecision. That was all Scott could take, and he closed the gap between them, pushing his mouth against Liam's, and he pulled the other boy flush against him.

Liam's eyes widened in shock and he gasped, releasing his bottom lip. It was true he'd been inching closer, but he never expected such a quick kiss.

Scott rolled them over so Liam was on top. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." Liam pressed his lips to Scott's in answer.

Scott slept shirtless, so that was one problem taken care of. Liam hastily took his shirt off, and Scott drank in the sight of his Beta's taught, muscled chest. He ran his hands over the younger teen's abs, going up to his shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss. Liam's hands found Scott's chest, and he ran his hands down his sides to find Scott's hips, where he gave them a squeeze. Liam groaned as Scott sucked his earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it a little. Scott smelled Liam's arousal spike, and noted that the lobe was a sweet spot for Liam. Scott went lower, making Liam whine from loss before moaning again when Scott's lips got to his collarbone. Again, Scott made a note of remembering it.

Scott flipped them over again and took his pyjama pants off. He hissed as the cool night air hit his erection, but resumed his attack on Liam's neck with haste. Another moan was ripped from Liam's throat as Scott found another of his sweet spots; his nipples. Scott looked up at him.

"You've got a lot of sweet spots. I only have two, and one of those is in my ass."

Liam blushed and Scott laughed. Scott resumed his manipulation of Liam's nipples. Soon, though, he grew bored and dragged his lips down to Liam's belly button. Wanting to get a move on, Scott quickly dipped his tongue in, and then moved to Liam's hip bones. He sucked and nipped at the taught flesh as he lowered his trousers. There, he looked up at Liam through his eyelashes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I could just give you a blowjob, you return the favour, and we go to sleep. What do you want?"

Liam panted for a minute before raising himself on his elbows. "I want you. I want you to _own_ me."

Scott's wolf reacted frantically at that, clawing to have the beautiful boy _now_ , but Scott pulled it back. He crawled up Liam's body, where he kissed him fiercely.

He got up and went to his desk drawer, where he got a half-full bottle of lube and a condom. Scott came back over to Liam, crawling on the bed to sit by his side.

"Last chance."

"I want this." Liam kissed Scott again.

Scott opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He circled Liam's hole and pushed one of his fingers in. Liam moaned and squirmed a bit, but was otherwise okay, and so told Scott to add another. This time, Liam was a little more vocal.

"Shit, fuck, that hurts."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute." Liam shifted a little before nodding Scott to continue, who scissored his fingers a bit before adding a third, followed by a fourth.

"I'm ready. I need… I need you in me, _now_."

Scott was quick to comply with his wishes, pulling on the condom before going to his root in one thrust. He picked Liam up and pulled him onto his lap. He waited a few seconds for Liam to adjust, then thrust up into him. Liam moaned and lolled his head onto Scott's shoulder.

"Is there any foreplay you'd like? Anything you'd like to try?" Scott asked.

"Maybe later." Liam smiled shyly.

Scott smiled back. "Okay."

Liam wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and lifted his hips, sitting back down on Scott's cock. Scott lifted Liam up and thrust into him, hitting his prostate every time, making Liam moan. Liam didn't last very long, and he came, screaming into Scott's shoulder, teeth and claws dug in.

Scott came not long after, Liam's walls squeezing around his cock.

"So, what did you want to try later?" Scott asked, head resting on Liam's shoulder. He kept kissing the junction between Liam's neck and shoulder, sometimes biting, sometimes licking, and sometimes just kissing.

Liam bit his lip and blushed bright red. Scott could smell his embarrassment. "When I've been a bad Beta, I want you to – to drape me over your lap and spank me."

Scott smiled and brought Liam into a kiss. "I'm sure that can be arranged."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott walked into his room and was greeted with both the scent and sight of his boyfriend. Liam was standing shirtless, straight and tall, looking at the floor.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" It wasn't that he didn't want to see him, but he was tired, and he just really wanted to have a shower and collapse into bed.

"I've been a bad Beta, Scott." Liam looked up at Scott, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. It piqued Scott's interest. He remembered what Liam had said earlier, and smiled as he recalled the crop, paddle, cock ring, vibrator and lengths of rope in a box under his bed. His mother had found them once, and that had been awkward, but Scott felt as though it was going to be worth it. He'd watched some BDSM porn, and was now well-equipped with the knowledge of how to use his toys. The scent of Liam's arousal mixed with embarrassment was _so_ turning Scott on right now, and he really had to restrain himself from tackling his boyfriend to the floor and taking him right then and there.

"Oh, really?" Scott couldn't help but go over and suck on Liam's earlobe. And _god_ the resulting moan reminded him just why he loved having sex with his Beta.

"Yes." Liam moaned.

"What did you do?" Scott asked, still biting Liam's earlobe.

"I was trying to kill you, Scott."

"Yes, you were, weren't you?"

"Mm." Scott had gone from Liam's earlobe to his collarbone, and it was making it hard for Liam to think. "I sh-should be p-punished."

Scott was now making little hickeys up the side of his throat. Scott loved doing this to his boyfriend; asking him questions while making it _very_ hard for him to answer. He'd gotten very good at doing it, and used it to its full potential. "How should I punish you?"

"S-spank me." Liam was aware that just saying that shouldn't make him hard, but it did, and right then, he didn't care. Scott felt Liam's arousal spike, and felt a little something in his chest. He was now glad he'd soundproofed the room. He only had to close the door and then no one could hear them.

"Beg for it." He didn't know what made him say that, but was glad he did when he smelt Liam's arousal spike. He was surprised when he smelt Liam's arousal spike again, and heard Liam moan under his breath.

Liam moaned when Scott left to shut the door. He suddenly, and very desperately, wanted Scott to have the power over whether he came or not today.

Scott came back over and thought about stripping his boyfriend, but then he had an idea. "Strip." He demanded, and saw Liam shiver. He immediately undid his jeans and threw them across the room. They were quickly followed by his underwear. "Beg for what you need."

"Please, Scott, please-"

"Call me Alpha. I'm punishing you for being a bad Beta, so you call me Alpha. I'm going to teach you to be a better Beta."

"Yes, Alpha. Please, please punish me." Liam loved this. The fact that he couldn't call Scott by his name was just another turn on. He knew that Scott would do his best to take care of him, and at this moment, he really just wanted to be pounded into by his boyfriend.

"Why?"

"So I can be a better Beta."

"How do you need me to punish you?"

"I need you to spank me until I promise to be a better Beta. I need you to bend me over, have me expose myself to you, and for you to spank me until you think I've learned my lesson. Please Alpha, I want to be good for you."

Now it was Scott's turn to shiver. He was really looking forward to using his toys. "Okay, I want you to get the wooden box under my bed and lay out the contents. Then I want you to stand at the foot of the bed, legs spread."

"Yes, Alpha." Scott's excitement was apparent to Liam as he went over to the box. He'd seen it a while ago, but had been forbidden to open it. He was kind of worried at what he'd find, but _very_ excited at the same time.

The scent of Liam's anticipation was having a marvellous effect on Scott, and his mouth actually watered when Liam bent down to reach under the bed, stretching his cheeks apart. Liam dragged the box out from underneath the bed. He wasted no time in opening it. He groaned at the sight.

"Ugh, Alpha, I'm so hard already. Can I please put this cock ring on now?" He asked, taking it out of its box.

Scott thought about it, but then said; "No." Liam whined, and Scott walked over and took it from him. Kneeling down, he put the ring just before his teeth, pulling his lips over it so that it stayed in place. Then, he took Liam's cock in his mouth and pushed his lips all the way down to the base. He then pulled his mouth away, leaving the cock ring sitting at his base.

Liam watched all of this, and groaned at the sight and feeling of Scott's mouth around his dick. Scott almost never gave Liam head, and the fact that it was now, when Scott was in total control, that he did it, almost sent him over the edge right then, except that the cock ring was there, preventing it.

Scott got back up and kissed Liam, full on the lips. "Spread out the rest, and do as I told you."

"Yes, Alpha." Liam's arousal grew at the sight of each if the toys, and by the time he'd gotten to the last, his erection was an angry red. He went to stand at the foot of the bed, legs spread, but Scott stopped him.

"Go and get the lube from the third drawer. Bring it to me, and then choose one of the toys, and bring that to me, too."

"Yes Alpha." Scott moaned when Liam bent down again to get the lube, and moaned again when Liam picked up the vibrator. Liam walked over to Scott and handed him the toy and lubricant.

"Turn around." Liam did. Scott lubed up two fingers and pushed them into Liam's hole, which stretched and constricted around them. He added a third, then a fourth, then abruptly pulled them away. Scott took his time lubricating the vibrator. When Liam wasn't expecting it, Scott pushed the full length of the toy into Liam's ass, and started pulling it out, and pushing it back in again. With his other hand, Scott pushed a button on the vibrator and smiled as Liam moaned. The vibrations were going straight to his cock, which was aching for release. Liam moaned again as Scott stopped and went to get the lengths of rope. "Stand at the foot of the bed."

"Yes Alpha." Liam moaned again, ready for his 'punishment' to get underway. Scott came up behind him and fluttered his lips across Liam's shoulder blades. He gently pushed Liam's torso forward so it rested on the bed. He moved his feet apart so that they lined up with the bed posts. He went to get the rope and Liam wriggled a bit to get more comfortable.

Scott came back with the rope and tied Liam's legs to the bed posts. "You deserve this, but I don't quite remember why. Why do you deserve this, Beta?"

Liam shivered as he answered. "I was trying to kill you, Alpha. I'm sorry that I did it, and I'm glad I didn't, but I deserve to be punished for my actions."

Scott smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Liam's temple. "So, Beta, to be punished, how many stripes of my hand do you think you can take? How many of the paddle? How many of the crop?"

"I need two hundred of your hand, three hundred of the paddle, and one hundred and fifty of the crop."

"Okay. Which one first?" Scott was hoping he'd say crop; he'd been wanting to try it out ever since he got it; he wanted to try all of them, but the crop excited him the most.

"Your hand." Liam said. Scott wasted no time in getting started. He counted in his head. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six._ Scott started to get tired after about thirty. He realised he was hitting very hard. He softened his blows, but Liam whined.

"Don't go easy on me. I deserve to be hit as hard as you can hit me. Please, Alpha, I need this." Scott wasn't going to listen, but when Liam said he needed it, Scott had to comply. He doubled his efforts and his heart skipped a beat when Liam yelped. "Ah, yes! S-Alpha! Harder!"

Just then, they heard the door open. "Hey Scott I – Oh, my God! You should really get a lock on your door! Call me when you're done!" Stiles shut the door, then immediately opened it again. "What are you doing?"

"My Beta needed to be punished for almost killing me. I'm giving him what he needs. Would you like to watch?"

"No! But… Liam, are you actually submitting to this?"

"I asked for it." Liam looked back at Stiles, who blushed as he saw exactly how vulnerable he was. He walked over to look at his face.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay…"

"I'm okay. I'd like to ask you to stay, though. I'm sure Malia wouldn't mind." Liam looked up at Stiles through his lashes. Stiles felt his trousers getting tighter.

"I'll stay if you suck me off." Liam moaned and nodded. Stiles took his trousers off as Scott closed the door. He sat himself in front of Liam. Liam immediately swallowed Stiles' dick, and Stiles moaned. Scott came back behind Liam and started spanking him again. _Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty. Forty-one._

Scott reached one hundred and paused to rub circles into Liam's ass cheeks. Stiles had already come twice, and was well on his way to a third release. Scott gently moved his friend to the side. "My turn."

Stiles moaned when Liam's mouth was removed from his cock, and Scott started to jerk him off while Liam wrapped his mouth around his Alpha's cock. Both Scott and Stiles moaned. Liam didn't usually give head, either, but Scott knew how skilled he was. Liam swirled his tongue around his head and dropped his head down so that his nose was tickled by Scott's pubic hair.

Scott's hand was just as magical as Liam's mouth. He swiped his thumb across Stiles' head and slid it down to the base along the underside. He tugged up, then released, and repeated it again and again. He did it slowly and deliberately, and Stiles realised that he had been jerking off wrong all these years. Suddenly, Scott pulled Stiles' hips up to his shoulders. He took Stiles' cock in his mouth, and Liam moaned at the sight.

Stiles came in Scott's mouth, followed by Scott in Liam's. Scott got up, and went back to spanking Liam. He did another fifty while Stiles recovered, and then saw him reach towards the paddle. He weighed it in his hands. "Hey Scott, can I have a go?"

Liam shuddered and nodded his head furiously. Scott slapped his ass, and then said; "I don't see why not." He turned to Liam. "Will you be a good boy for Stiles, Beta?" Liam nodded enthusiastically, and Scott slapped him again. "Tell him."

"I'll be good for you, Stiles."

"You call him Master." Scott barked, and he smelt both Liam's and Stiles' arousal skyrocket.

"I promise I'll be good for you, Master. Please, Master, spank me nice and hard. I deserve it. Please, Master." Liam wiggled his ass a little, and Scott saw him smirk as Stiles' smell of arousal peaked again. Liam was intentionally doing this to get to Stiles. Scott considered telling him off, but thought better of it. It would be interesting to see how Liam would handle this.

"Remember, Stiles, he deserves three hundred strikes of the paddle. Count for him, Beta. If you're clever and don't miss one, I'll reward you by letting you come after the hundred and fifty strokes of the crop." Liam moaned again and squirmed around, trying to get friction on his cock. It was starting to turn purple, and it was aching for touch.

Stiles stroked his hand down Liam's spine, making him shiver. "God, you're so beautiful, Liam; all spread out for me like this. I could break up with Malia right now, and have you all to myself, if Scott would let me. You know, she doesn't even compare to your mouth; so skilled and dirty. Oh, Liam, I wanna hear you scream." At that, he brought the paddle down, hard across his ass. Liam did scream, followed immediately by a moan.

"Yes, Master, please. Harder!"

"Remember to count, Beta. If you forget again, I'll have to leave you hard, and I don't want to do that." Liam didn't have to listen to Scott's heart to know that he was lying, but he didn't mind, and he certainly didn't want to doom himself by saying so.

"Yes, Alpha, thank you Alpha. One." Liam moaned again as Stiles brought the paddle down again. "Ungh, two." He kept going, all the way to three hundred, by which point, all three teens were fully hard. "Three hundred. Alpha, Master, I feel so empty. I need you. Please, fill me to the brim."

Stiles looked confused, but Scott knew exactly what Liam was talking about. Scott had seen Liam watching porn about two guys inserting themselves into another guy's ass at the same time. "I'll have to untie you for that, Beta. Are you sure you can be good for us?"

"Yes, Alpha. I can be good for you. Please. I need to feel full." Liam's act was gone. He was genuinely feeling empty. He looked so pitiful and small.

"Stiles, can you untie his legs for me, then get on the bed, please? Lie down and get comfortable." Stiles did this, while Scott fucked the vibrator in and out of Liam's hole. When Stiles had done as he'd been asked, Scott pulled the vibrator out completely. Liam whined in loss. "Sit on his cock." Liam scrambled to do as he was ordered, and keened as he sank onto Stiles' cock. Scott came up behind him and slowly inserted himself into Liam as well. Liam and Stiles moaned in sync, and Liam tilted his head back to rest on Scott's shoulder.

"Move." Scott demanded, and Liam lifted himself with his legs, until he was almost off, then sank back down again. All three of them moaned at the same time, and Liam did it again and again and again. He started picking up his pace until he was frantically rutting into Scott's and Stiles' laps. Stiles cried out as he came first, and then Scott followed, feeling his best friend's cock twitch in orgasm.

"Okay, get off. It's time for your last punishment." Liam did, and then Scott ordered Liam to stand in the middle of the room, still completely naked. Scott went and got the crop, and stood behind Liam. He gave a quick crack of the crop across Liam's shoulders. "One hundred and fifty strokes. I'm going to have Stiles suck your cock, and I want you to count the strikes." He motioned Stiles over, who lowered himself to his knees in front of Liam.

"God, Liam. You're so well hung. Just look at that cock. I'll definitely leave Malia for you." Stiles wrapped his hand around Liam's length, making Liam moan. "God, that looks painful, babe. Let me lick it better." At that, Stiles started to lick Liam's cock like a popsicle, and Liam felt like coming right there and then. _Stupid cock ring_ , Liam thought, then remembered just how much pleasure he was in right then.

"Okay, remember to count, and if you miss even one, you're not coming."

Liam moaned and nodded. "Yes Alpha."

Scott dragged the crop down Liam's right side. "Ready?" Liam nodded again. Scott drew his hand back and cracked down on Liam's left cheek.

"One." The next blow came down upon the small of Liam's back. "Two." The third cane down on Liam's sit spots. Liam moaned as Stiles hollowed out his cheeks in time with Scott's strike. "Three." _I can't possibly get through one hundred and fifty of these. Why did I ask him to stay?_ Liam was desperate for release already. He felt a tear run down his cheek, and was surprised by it. Scott saw it too. Suddenly, he grew concerned.

"Do you need me to stop? Are you okay?" Liam tried to tell him he was okay, but found his voice clouded by tears. Scott quickly wrapped him in his arms. "Stiles, stop. Liam, what do you need?"

"It hurts."

Scott looked even more concerned. "What does?"

"I need to come, Scott. I can't…it hurts." Liam's tears kept falling, and he wiped them away. "Scott, please. I can't handle anymore. It's too much."

"Okay. Lie on the bed. I've got you. It's okay. Stiles, can you get on the bed for me please?" Stiles nodded and did as he was asked. He was laying down with his back pressed into the mattress.

Scott led Liam over to the bed and helped him on. He took the cock ring off and guided Liam's cock into Stiles' unprepared hole. Both boys moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. Liam's pre cum lubricated the intrusion enough that it wasn't too painful for either of them. Scott then inserted himself into his boyfriend and thrust a few times, and Liam followed suit. Stiles clamped his muscled around Liam, and Liam, already overstimulated, came immediately. He kept squirting and squirting into Stiles, filling him to the brim, and Scott came at the feeling of Liam's muscles squeezing around his own member. Stiles came when Liam reached between them and started stroking him.

When all three of them were spent, Liam and Scott pulled out and collapsed next to Stiles. Liam leant over and kissed Stiles sweetly on the lips. "Thanks for staying. I really enjoyed your company."

"I'm glad I stayed. I don't think I've ever come so much in one evening. Five orgasms. I really should leave Malia."

"But maybe I don't want to share." Scott put a protective arm around Liam, pulling him close into his chest, nuzzling his neck. Scott really didn't mind sharing with Stiles; he shared everything with Stiles, but he didn't want to seem too eager. Besides, he wanted to get something out of this, too.

"Oh, but please. He's so good, Scott. You should feel his ass. It's so soft, and he clamps around your cock when you're fucking him, and his lips are so soft. Just try it, Scott. Kiss him." Liam's whining made Scott roll his eyes, but he did as he was asked and was greeted with warm, inviting lips. They opened immediately to allow Scott's tongue, and as his tongue brushed against Stiles' tonsils, he thought of all the possibilities and moaned, feeling his cock twitch. Liam smiled; there was no way Scott would say no.

Scott pulled away and was quiet for a while. "Okay, we'll try once more, and if I like it, I'll let you in more."

"Oh, Scott, thank you. I love you so much." Liam threw his arms around Scott's neck and kissed both his cheeks.

"Uh, huh, just remember, you have to be on your best behaviour, and if you're good all the way to your birthday, he'll be your birthday present."

"But my birthday's a month away."

"Then I suggest you start being a good Beta for your Alpha. Now, what do we say to your Alpha and your Master?"

"Thank you for my punishment." Liam pressed a sweet kiss to both Scott's and Stiles' mouths.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." Stiles kissed Liam's forehead before tugging on his pants and leaving. "I look forward to your birthday, little pup."

"Good boy. I'll give you a treat tomorrow."

Liam barely heard him; he was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Scott surprised his boyfriend, as he had said he would. He hired a couple of male prostitutes, both werewolves, and asked them to give Liam a good time. He thought it would be harder to find werewolf prostitutes, but most werewolves, he found, were prepared to have sex with just about anyone, since they couldn't catch anything, and couldn't give anything either, except for babies. He knew Liam wouldn't want Brett, so he asked Ethan instead, who had agreed without hesitation, and Brett had pointed him in the direction of Theo, a friend of Scott's when he was younger. Brett had seemed rather disappointed that Liam didn't want him, and Scott filed that information away for later. Scott wasn't aware that Theo was a werewolf, but the proof was pretty evident when he met him again. Theo had also agreed to help out, if only he could get a place in Scott's pack afterwards. Scott had said the best he could do was to consider it, and Theo had agreed after that.

"Okay, Liam, we're almost there. Just walk through this door, and take the blindfold off." Liam did just that, and blinked in surprise at the two _hot_ werewolves in front of him. "Surprise! What do you think?"

Liam stared, genuinely confused. He had no clue what this was supposed to mean. "I'm confused."

"I'm giving you these two to you, today, to use as you will."

Liam was excited by that news, but was still confused. "Why?"

"Because you were such a good Beta for Stiles and I yesterday. After you're finished, I want you to pick one of them, and that one will be the one you're rewarded with every time you're a good Beta, okay?"

"Either?" Liam licked his lips as he eyed both of them. They were both hot, but Liam's eyes lingered longer on Theo's face, taking in his smooth skin, soft lips and his perfect hair.

"Yes, but only one." Scott noticed the extra attention his boyfriend paid to Theo. He decided to let Liam decide, though.

"What are their names?" Liam asked this of both of them, but his eyes still lingered on Theo. Theo picked up on this, and so did Ethan.

Theo stepped forward and ran his hands down Liam's arms to take hold of his hands. "My name is Theo. Pleased to meet you." Liam's pupils dilated and he started to breathe a little deeper. Everyone in the room picked up on it, and as Theo leaned in close to whisper to Liam, Ethan moved over to Scott.

"I have a feeling I won't be needed tonight." Ethan whispered in Scott's ear.

"I think so too. Thanks for coming." Scott was genuinely glad that Ethan had come. Ethan was a good person, and Scott would have been overjoyed if Liam had chosen him. This other boy, he knew almost nothing about, and he was concerned he wouldn't treat Liam right.

Ethan seemed to pick up on Scott's unease. "No problem. I'm glad to help. I hope Theo is to your liking. He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Theo was whispering to Liam. He hovered his lips just above Liam's, and Liam chased them, looking for a kiss, but Theo kept the distance between them. "I heard you like to be spanked. Would you like me to give you a good spanking?"

Liam kept chasing those beautiful, sexily smirking lips, seeking a kiss, as he answered. "God, yes, Theo. Please. Ungh, I so deserve to be spanked. Please, _please_ , Theo. I need this."

"But your Alpha tells me that he spanked you just yesterday."

"Oh, but Theo, please. I haven't learnt my lesson yet. I need to be taught it again. Theo, Theo, please." Liam's hands caught at Theo's shoulders, but he stepped back, laughing a little at the Beta's need for touch.

"I think we should ask our Alpha, don't you?"

Liam's mind reeled in shock. He was already in the mood for a spanking, and he wasn't really ready to ask for it. "I…yes. Alpha?"

Scott perked up at being called Alpha again. It sounded beautiful coming out of his lover's mouth, even when Liam was on top. "Yes, Liam?"

"Do you think I learnt my lesson yesterday?"

Scott considered the question. He didn't know what Liam wanted the answer to be, so he answered with uncertainty. "Well, you were very good."

"Yes, but do you think I learnt my lesson?"

Scott could see now that Liam wanted him to say no. "I suppose we did stop early. Perhaps we should finish using the crop, and add a few strokes of the paddle. What do you think, Theo?"

Theo looked Liam up and down, and his eyes were drawn to the tent in Liam's trousers. "I think he's getting a bit _too_ excited. I have a cane. Perhaps we could introduce him to it, show him exactly what he's asking for."

Scott grew aroused at the thought of Liam getting caned by this gorgeous werewolf. "I think that's a brilliant idea. Do you have the cane with you?"

Theo smirked. "Of course. Should I get it?"

Scott almost moaned at the thought of Theo carrying around a cane, but he stopped himself. "Oh, yes. That would be ideal. What do you think Beta?"

Liam shivered at being called Beta again, and answered with; "Alpha, I think that this will allow the lesson to really sink in. I thank you for being so thoughtful as to make sure I had learnt my lesson. I really was a bad Beta, and you're such a good Alpha. I don't deserve you."

Theo looked amazed. "He's _good_. How do you get such obedient Betas? God, he's gorgeous. Take your shirt off." That last bit was directed at Liam, and he hurried to do as he was told. Theo bit his lip as he saw Liam's chest come into view. "Such a good body too. Do you work out?"

"Yes." Theo came back from his bag with a cane a metre long. He handed it to Scott and ran his hands over Liam's chest.

"God, Liam. You're so well toned." Theo kissed his way down Liam's neck, spreading his hands over Liam's breasts. He slid them down to his hips as his lips continued down his body. Theo enclosed his mouth around Liam's right nipple, making it erect. Liam moaned and put his hands on Theo's shoulders.

"Mm, Theo. You're so good." Theo smirked around Liam's nipple and slid over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Liam gripped Theo's shoulders harder and pulled him up onto an open-mouthed, desperate kiss. "Theo." Liam whispered against his lips.

"Yes?" Theo was teasing Liam to the best of his ability.

"Please, Theo, I need you to start now."

"Start what? You really need to learn to be more specific, Liam." Theo was still teasing, making Liam's ears turn red. They'd both completely forgotten about Ethan, who'd gathered his stuff and left, placing a goodbye kiss on Scott's forehead, with a promise to call later.

Liam felt his ears grow hot; he knew that Theo was teasing him, but it kind of turned him on at the same time. He knew that Theo could make him feel ashamed at being so eager, and he loved that. "Please, Theo, I need you to hit me with the crop, then the cane."

Theo loved this kid's eagerness. It was like he wanted to dive head-first into pain, and Theo felt a little jealous that Scott had claim to that sexy willingness, both as his Alpha and his boyfriend. "How much?"

"Until I bleed." Liam kept his head held high as he said this, and he smelt Theo's arousal spike. God, this was going to be fun.

Theo went and got the crop from under Scott's bed and went to stand behind Liam. He pressed a kiss to the creamy white skin stretched over his shoulder-blade and pressed his hand on Liam's shoulder in a silent message for Liam to kneel. Liam sat back on his heels and waited for the first strike, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes, and was just about to speak when Theo cracked the crop down on his shoulder.

"Keep your mouth shut." Theo walked around him, and pulled Liam's chin up with the end of the crop.

"Yes, Theo." This earned him another crack of the crop, but Liam didn't mind. Theo then walked back around Liam.

Liam waited some more for the next hit, waited for nearly an hour, before trying to get up. Another series of blows landed against Liam's shoulders.

"I don't remember telling you that you could move."

So Liam went back to sitting on his heels, even though his feet screamed at him. This guy Theo was good. He knew that werewolf healing would make it easy to take a beating, but that staying in one position for a long time was still painful. Liam lasted another half hour before he started swaying. Theo cracked down on his shoulder again.

Theo remained behind Liam, so that Liam could sense him there, smell and hear him, but not see him. When Liam started to sway again, only minutes after he'd stilled, Theo cracked the crop down again, this time aiming lower.

"When you can't stay on your knees any longer, I'll cane you, but _only_ after you're fully incapable of staying on your knees. If you don't last at least three hours, I'll give you one hundred stripes of the cane. If you last less than four hours, I'll give you seventy. If you last less than five hours, I'll give you forty. If you last more than five hours, I'll give you twenty. The counter's at one and a half hours." Theo finally walked around to stand in front of Liam. He placed a stopwatch on the floor in front of him, then calmly walked back around behind him.

 _Well, if he thinks I should be able to get to at least three hours, I guess I'll just have to try to get there. Come on, half way._

Half an hour later, Liam's legs were going to sleep, and his lower back was burning. The tops of his feet were stretched, and he could feel them starting to cramp. Another half hour went by and Liam was still going, but just barely. _How on earth am I supposed to last five hours like this?_ Liam was going to get to three hours, though. He was determined.

Theo was standing behind Liam, very surprised. He didn't expect Liam to be doing so well. He knew how much pain he must be in, but he could also smell the determination of the young wolf. This was going to be more interesting than he thought.

Liam could smell the surprise on Theo. He hid it well, but Liam's nose was very good. Liam concentrated on Theo's scent, and went into a kind of meditative state. When he came back to, another hour had gone by.

Theo was thoroughly impressed. He hadn't expected him to last even two hours, let alone three and a half. Liam had obviously gone into a meditative state, and Theo saw consciousness come back to his body. Theo gave a little wince as he thought about how uncomfortable that must be. His knees would be fully numb, the tops of his feet stretched, the small of his back and his neck getting stiff and sore. This kid was a legend.

 _Well, I've gotten to three hours, but I'm so close to four, so just half an hour more, then I'll collapse._

Liam waited another half hour, and as soon as the stopwatch showed 04:01:27.40, Liam collapsed. He didn't have to pretend that he was sore; he was. Everything ached, and he groaned when Theo placed his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm impressed. You made it to just over four hours, and that means forty strokes of the cane. Don't worry; after the cane, I'll give you a massage, okay; get some feeling back into those muscles, yeah?"

Liam nodded and weakly got to his feet. He went to crawl on Scott's bed, but Theo stopped him.

"No, Liam. Come downstairs with me."

Liam was confused, but did as he was told. Scott followed, also perplexed. When they got downstairs, Theo motioned to the couch.

"Get naked, and lean over the arm." Liam did as he was told, and Theo rearranged Liam so that his ass was in the air. "Okay, Liam. I want you to count for me. I'm going to hit moderately hard, so you say 'pumpkin' for me if you want me to slow down, okay?"

"Okay." Theo slapped Liam's ass with his hand lightly.

"Say it. What do you say if you want me to slow down?"

"Pumpkin." Liam recited, still a little dazed from the pain he was feeling earlier.

"Good." Theo was rubbing circles into Liam's ass cheek. "And I want you to say 'lettuce' if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Lettuce."

"Good." Theo drew his hand back, and caned Liam.

Liam screamed and squirmed about on the arm of the couch, trying to get away from the pain, but Theo pulled him back. "Liam, I need you to remember to count for me, sweetie. That was one. Can you say that for me? One."

"O-one." Liam's voice shook. He didn't think anything could be worse than sitting still for a few hours, but he was proven wrong so easily. He started to concentrate on Theo's scent, trying to get back to that place he was in before. It didn't come, and he heard Theo talking to him. He held onto those words.

"Good. Okay. If you don't count for me, I'm going to have to stop, babe. I need to hear your voice, okay? Liam?"

Liam nodded. "Okay. I'll count." The second strike was just as painful as the first, but Liam was at least partially ready for it. "Two." After another ten blows, Liam was bleeding, and he could feel it. The skin was trying to heal, but the cane came down so fast, it was breaking the skin again and again, before it had time to fully heal. Twelve strokes had already left him bruised and battered; he hated to think what that full hundred would do.

The next time, Theo struck lower, right over his sit-spots, and Liam screamed again. "Ah, Theo, Theo, please, I can't."

"What do we say? Liam, I need to hear a safe word, babe. What is it?" Theo knew that he should probably just stop now. He could see Liam struggling to get back to subspace, but he was having trouble getting there. Theo could see how much he was struggling, but he wanted Liam to learn that it was okay to say the safe word. This was, after all, the first time he'd experienced anything like this.

"Pu-pump-pumpkin." Liam was crying, and Theo frowned. That wasn't the safe word he was expecting or hoping for.

"Liam, sweetie, you don't have to make it all the way through this; in fact, I don't expect you to. Don't hurt yourself trying to please myself or Scott. Are you sure pumpkin is the safe word you want to use?"

"Yes. Pumpkin." Liam's voice was stronger, and Theo frowned again. There was no way Liam had pulled himself together that quickly. He knew that you could speak in subspace, but that you responded automatically.

Theo sighed and put the cane aside for a minute. "Liam. Liam, I need you to look at me, okay" Liam did, and Theo saw that his eyes were clouded over. Theo shook his head and stood up. He wasn't in subspace. At least, he wasn't yet. He went back behind Liam and struck him again.

"Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two." Theo was starting to grow concerned, but Liam was saying the number every time, and he hadn't called out the other safe word, so Theo had no reason to stop. He could sense Scott's growing concern as well. Theo thought that Liam might be in subspace, but the voice wasn't flat, emotionless enough.

After another two strikes, Theo couldn't handle it any more. "Fuck it." He pulled Liam up, and found him completely dazed. He internally cursed himself. Liam's face was streaked with tears, and he was slightly shaking. "Liam, Liam, answer me, please."

"Twenty-five." Liam slurred the words, and Theo kept cursing himself. He should have stopped at twenty, or earlier.

"Scott, Scott, I need you to go and run the shower, cold." Scott ran off to do just that. Theo followed him, Liam draped in his arms. "Come on, babe, I need you to answer me. Liam? Liam, please."

"Twenty-six." Tears started forming in Theo's eyes. He should have eased him into it. God, this could end badly. But he'd taken it so well, like he was meant to take pain. Theo had been entranced. He was like the prince who had seen Cinderella across the ball room, and now Liam would pay for that adoring glance.

"Liam. Liam, baby, please, please." Theo took Liam into the shower, clothes and all, and held him under the flow of water. Liam gasped at the shock of cold, but was still mostly unresponsive. "Liam, Liam, please, answer me. Liam."

"T-twenty-seven." Liam was shivering.

"Make it warmer." Scott did. "Liam. Liam, please, babe, answer me. What's your name?"

"Liam." Liam answered, taking in both Scott's and Theo's concerned faces. "What's wrong? Theo? Scott?"

Theo kissed Liam quickly on the lips. "Oh, thank god, you're okay. Liam, you can't just sink into subspace like that. You freaked me out."

"Subspace?" Liam blinked in surprise.

"It's what you did when you were on your knees. You sink into a place where there is no pain. Your mind leaves your body. Jesus Christ. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why are we in the shower?"

Theo chuckled a bit. "I thought maybe we'd lost you forever. I was trying to get you to respond. Liam, I like you, but if we ever do that again, tell me before you sink. It's important."

"Okay." Liam nodded.

Scott scowled. He was troubled by the fact that he'd almost lost Liam to this 'subspace' Theo was talking about. Scott spoke for the first time. "I don't think I want you doing this again. I mean, I get that you like him Liam, but that was seriously dangerous and irresponsible. I don't…I can't trust you with this. Not after today. Theo I…I want you to leave."

Theo bit his lip and nodded. He went to step out of the shower, but Liam gripped his arm. "No. I – you gave him to me, and I want him. Scott, isn't it up to me?"

"You could have died. I'm taking it upon myself as your _Alpha_ to tell him to leave. Liam, he is not good for you."

"Shouldn't I get to decide that for myself? Scott, I _know_ you enjoyed watching the first bit and-" Scott cut him off, angry.

"And now I have ideas on how I can better pleasure you. I want him to go. Liam, I'm not just your Alpha, remember, I'm your boyfriend, and I care about you. Please. Listen to me. Let him go. Theo accepts that what he did was wrong, that he went too far-" This time, it was Liam interrupting Scott.

"And so he won't do it again. Scott, just give him another chance, please."

"Liam, you should listen to him. If I did this once, I could do it again. Liam, I could have killed you, and I don't want to do that. Liam, I like you, so I'm going to leave of my own accord right now, so please, let go of me." Theo tried to pry Liam's fingers off of his arm, but Liam held firmly.

"No. Scott _gave you to me_. I should be able to decide if you stay or go." Liam looked seriously hurt.

Theo grabbed Liam's face in his hands. "Liam. Please, let me go." Liam did, and Theo kissed him on the lips. "I have to go, Liam. I love you." He kissed him again and tears slipped from underneath Liam's closed eyelids. Theo pulled Liam into his chest and kissed the top of Liam's head, then he left. The other two were silent as they heard him gather his stuff, and go out the front door. Liam really concentrated his hearing, and could hear Theo's sobs. Scott could hear them, too, but he tried to shut them out.

Liam looked accusingly at Scott before jumping out of the shower and grabbing his trousers. Scott called after him and grabbed at his arm, but Liam was already gone. He pulled them on and ran out of the house, tracking Theo's scent. He ran and ran, and realised that Theo was, too, and then he found him, out in the woods, kneeling down, sobbing into his hands.

"Theo." Liam kneeled down beside Theo. "Theo. I know you won't do it again. Please." Theo lifted his head, and Liam hated the sight of tears in his eyes. "Theo." Liam whispered, and he pressed his lips to Theo's in a kiss. Theo kissed back without hesitation and pulled Liam into him. Liam pressed Theo back so he was on top, and caressed Theo's face. "Theo, I love you. Please, please, stay."

Theo nodded, feeling emotionally raw. Liam pressed his lips to Theo's again and Scott found the two of them like that a while later. Scott gently pulled Liam off of Theo and helped Theo up.

"Theo, I still don't trust you with Liam, but Liam, spoiled as he is, always gets what he wants. So, I'm going to give you a compromise, and you either take it or leave it, but if you leave it, you leave it for good, okay?" Theo nodded his head, and so did Liam. He knew this was directed at him too. "Theo, no more spanking, just sex, okay?" He looked pointedly at Liam. "And I want you to have dinner with us one night every week."

"Okay. Thank you, Scott." Theo nodded and looked lovingly at Liam, who smiled back. Scott felt a little jealous, but he knew what was going to happen. He just wanted to prolong what they had for a little longer.

Theo looked at Scott and pulled him into a hug, kissing him. "Can I talk to you for a second, alone?"

"Okay." He pulled away and looked at Liam. "Hey, Liam, do you think you could give us a moment. Go home. We'll come back later." Liam nodded and started plodding back home.

They waited until Liam was out of earshot. "Look, I know what you're doing. You know how he feels ad well as I do, and you want to keep a hold on him as long as you can, but Scott, he won't love you forever. You know as well as I do what's going to happen and the sooner you let him go, the less painful it'll be."

"No!" Liam screamed from behind a tree. Scott sighed; he should have known that Liam would sneak back behind them to listen in. "I'm not falling out of love with you. I-I can love more than one person. In fact, I love all of you. I don't want to break up with anybody."

"But Liam, I'm jealous. I see the way you look at him."

"But do you see the way I look at _you_ , Scott?" Liam's eyes were filled with tears. "Do you see the way I look at Mason, and Stiles? I love them both, Scott, as much as I love you, and you've never displayed any jealousy towards them. Scott, Theo is no different. I thought you knew. I love you, Scott, and I love Theo, and I love Mason, and I love Stiles, I even love Brett, not that I'd tell him. I might have I.E.D, but I also have enough love for at least six people, all at the same time. The only reason I didn't cheat on you earlier was that I loved you so goddamned much, and now you've included others, I couldn't love you more. God, I wanted to cheat on you _so much_ sometimes, Scott, but then I looked at you, and I _couldn't_ , because I couldn't hurt you like that." Liam's chest was heaving, and his eyes were wide.

Scott's mouth was hanging open. "You wanted to cheat on me? For how long?"

"Ever since we started dating. I look at other people all the time, sometimes even if they're in relationships. Scott, have you really not noticed? I look at them, and then look at you, and sometimes I wish I didn't have you, so I was still free to love as many people as I like, and then I remember how lonely that actually felt, and I think about how warm and safe I feel with you, and I forget about them."

Scott was shocked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, make you think you weren't adequate. I didn't want to pressure you into anything." Liam was smiling at Scott. "You're the only person who's ever loved me so much, and I didn't want to lose that. I love you, Scott."

Scott gaped at Liam, who nodded in ascent, as if confirming what he'd said to himself. "You've never been loved like that? How many people have you loved?"

"That doesn't matter, Scott. What matters is that I love you, and I want Theo. You said that I could have one of-" He abruptly stopped. "Hey, I just noticed; there was another guy here, too. Where did he go?"

Scott smiled. "Ethan thought he wouldn't be needed. I agreed, and it seems like we were right. You two were so caught up in each other, you didn't realise he'd gone. Now, I think it's time to talk about your birthday present."

Liam perked up, while Theo looked helplessly confused. He sniffed the air lightly, and smelt Liam's anticipation and arousal; ever-present, but a tad higher than before, and he smelled Scott's arousal, also ever-present, but higher than before, and he heard Scott's heart racing in his chest, excited. "I think you've been a bad Beta again, going against my wishes, so no Stiles, but I bet Mason would love to see you humiliated." Liam's face dropped when he heard that he wouldn't be able to have Stiles, but he got really surprised when Scott said Mason's name.

"You wouldn't." Scott nodded, and Liam's eyes widened. "But he's been my best friend for years! He won't ever look at me the same again. Please, Scott. I wouldn't mind if it was just sex, but if he finds out about my kinks, I'm dead. He'll never let me live it down. Scott, please. Make it someone else. Hayden, maybe; anyone but Mason. He'll tell my parents, and that'll be more than just a disaster; I'll have to kill myself."

"Liam, relax. As you said; he's been your best friend for years. He'll understand, and I'll swear him to secrecy. Besides; I've seen the way he looks at you. He _so_ has the hots for you." Scott felt a small stab of jealousy, but he squashed it; he knew that if he wanted to keep Liam, he had to share. He didn't mind sharing with Stiles; anything that was Scott's was Stiles' too, but Mason was a bit different.

"Yeah, but he's my _best friend_. I don't want him to see me like…like I am when I'm having…when I'm getting punished." Liam blushed right from his forehead to his collarbone.

"You seemed fine with it when it was Stiles." Scott mocked. He knew it was different, but it was fun to tease his Beta; he just got so flustered, it was cute. He squashed that feeling too, though; Liam needed him to be understanding. He silently cursed himself as he saw Liam's expression.

Liam rolled his eyes. He was starting to cry in frustration, and he was feeling just a little angry with Scott. He felt his control of his shift start to slip, but he took a deep breath and pulled it back. "Yes, but Stiles isn't my best friend, Scott; he's yours."

"I know. I'm sorry. I still want you to ask him; I mean, if you don't you'll just get me." Liam looked up at him.

"I'm okay with just you. You are my boyfriend, after all." Liam got up and walked to kiss Scott. Theo was standing kind of awkwardly at the edge of the clearing. He was about to turn and leave when he heard his name.

"Oh, but if you ask Mason, I'll have Theo with me, and we'll take care of you while he watches, and he can see just how much of a slut you are, when you have two cocks up your ass, pleading for more."

Liam suddenly groaned, his scent of arousal growing heady. Theo felt his own cock stir at the words; he'd not double penetrated anyone, and the thought of finally getting his cock in the Beta's hot, tight ass, along with Scott's, was really getting to him. He came back from the edge of the clearing and kissed Scott, and then Liam.

"I _really_ want that to happen, Liam." His eyes were clouded over, and his voice was barely audible, as he was growling possessively. "I _really_ want you to ask your friend to watch us fuck you. I bet he'd be eager to jump on your cock; I bet he'd beg for it. I bet his cock would be dripping, just seeing your naked body. I bet he'd beg for the opportunity to suck you off, to feel your cum coat his throat." Liam moaned as Theo's hand crept down his body, hand wrapping around his cock. He felt Theo's hardness pressing at his entrance, and he leaned his head back on Theo's shoulder, panting.

"Theo, please."

"I'll let you cum if you promise to ask Mason to come and watch us fuck you on your birthday." Scott nodded in both agreement and admiration. He was glad he'd decided to give Theo a chance; this guy was good.

Liam nodded his agreement. "Yes! I'll ask him. I'll ask him, and he can watch as you two pound my tight hole."

Theo nodded, and turned Liam around, pulling his pants down around his ankles, instantly sucking the head of his hard cock into his mouth. Scott took the opportunity to drag out his still-hard dick and shove it into Liam. Liam moaned at the intrusion and tried to keep his hips still. He leaned his head back onto Scott's shoulder, and Scott kissed and licked at the sensitive skin, stretched out just for him.

Theo looked up through his lashes and moaned at the sight, the vibrations causing Liam to moan again. His walls clamped around Scott's member and Scott moaned. Liam turned his head and caught Scott's lips in a kiss, which turned into the two of them panting and moaning against each other's lips, while still getting a bit of tongue in.

Theo dipped his tongue down to lick between Liam's balls and deep-throated him. Liam tightened everything as he came in Theo's mouth, who swallowed him down, still deep-throating him, and Liam dribbled out more cum at the sensation. Scott felt Liam tighten and smelled his release, and was soon to follow. Liam gasped in surprise as he felt something warm and wet on his feet, and realised that Theo had come untouched.

Scott let his head rest on Liam's shoulder as he breathed in heavily, memorising this scent. "Your birthday is in three weeks. I want you to ask him in one week to see you on your birthday, for a surprise, and not to tell anyone you're meeting. If you don't do it in one week, the embarrassment is going to be so much worse."

Liam nodded, but was secretly going to wait; he wanted to know how on earth this could get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later, Liam still hadn't asked, and Scott pulled Liam into a supply closet between classes. Liam gave a small yelp of surprise, but quickly suppressed it as he saw it was Scott. He grinned, and tried to kiss him in greeting.

"You've been a bad Beta, and bad Betas don't get kisses, they get punished. Pull your trousers down and turn around." Liam did as he was told, and gasped in surprise as Scott pushed something into his ass. As he felt it squirm a bit, he realised what it was; the vibrator. "You wear this for the rest of the day. You tell him today, or it stays in tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until you tell him. You tell him face to face, with the vibrator in, and you don't touch yourself until you tell him. Understood?"

Liam nodded, and walked out of the supply closet, looking very uncomfortable. Some of the students looked at him funnily, but he glared at them and they turned their gazes away.

Liam had most of his classes with Mason, and keeping quiet was getting more and more difficult, as the vibrator was pushed right up against his prostate. He tried to shift in his seat again, but that only made his problem worse, and Liam let out a little moan. Unfortunately, the teacher picked up on it.

"Is something wrong, Liam?"

Liam shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Please answer me with your voice, unless you've lost it. Is something the matter, Liam? Do I need to send you to the nurse's office?" There were a few giggles around him.

Liam's ears turned bright red. "No, sir. Everything's fine."

"Good." The teacher looked at him suspiciously, but turned on his heel and walked to the front of the room. Liam caught Mason looking concerned at him out of the corner of his eye.

Liam sighed and turned to look at him, and his vision went blurry as he twisted the vibrator inside him. "I'm fine, really."

Mason looked even more concerned, his brow furrowed, but shrugged, and muttered something about werewolves.

Liam lasted three more days like that, then, the next morning, he pulled Mason into the locker room.

"Dude, what the hell? What is going on with you?"

"I…sorry I've been acting weird, but-"

"Weird? Weird doesn't even begin to cover it. You've been squirming in your seat for the past four days, and anytime I ask about it, you blush bright red. I have a feeling it has something to do with Scott, but what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like you have a-" Mason stopped short and his eyes went wide. He looked down at Liam's crotch, which was very full. "Do you have a vibrator up your ass? Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"I do. And you know how my birthday is next week?" He paused to let Mason nod. "Well, I'd like you to meet me at my house, for something _special_. I have something planned for Scott, but I need your help."

"Why are we doing something for Scott? I thought it was your birthday." Mason looked confused, and Liam reeled, trying to think of something to say.

"Yes, but Scott's been begging to show me something, but I know what it is, and I know I don't like it. I just know he's going to show me on my birthday, but I want to surprise him by already having it set up."

"What is it?" Mason looked genuinely intrigued now, wondering what it was that his friend didn't like.

"He has a frame in his basement and a riding crop, and I just know he intends to use it on me. I need you to be there, so you can close and lock the door when we come in, so I can show Scott just how it's used. I would hate to be on the receiving end of that, but I think I can manage a bit of punishment for Scott for even thinking of using it on me." Liam knew his friend too well; he was getting upset that anyone would even dare to think about hurting Liam, and he wanted to pay Scott back in full, maybe with a little extra on the side.

Liam was walking to his next class, looking for Scott when he was pulled into another supply closet. Scott pressed close to his Beta.

"Good thinking, pup, but you resisted telling him for so long; I think you'll just have to leave that vibrator in for today." Liam moaned, but Scott cut him short. "If you touch yourself tonight, it goes right back in tomorrow morning. You leave yourself alone until tomorrow evening, when you come over to my house to study." Scott grinned cruelly, and kissed Liam savagely, giving Liam a few hard tugs, before pulling away. He left the store room, and Liam sighed against the wall before walking out behind Scott.

After school that day, Scott pulled Liam into the supply closet again, and instructed Liam to pull down his trousers and underwear. Liam did as he was told, and Scott turned Liam around, savagely pulling the vibrator out of Liam's ass. He replaced it almost immediately with his cock, and pumped in and out of Liam before coming. Scott pulled out, leaving Liam hard and whimpering. Scott left, saying "remember, no touching." Liam moaned and bit his lip, pulling his trousers up.

The next evening, Liam walked up and knocked on Scott's front door. Scott answered, and immediately pulled him close and slipped something around his neck, fastening it on the side. He threaded something through a loop, and as Liam looked down, he saw it was a collar and leash, used for dogs. "My parents are out, so be a good doggy, and get down on all fours."

Liam blushed and did as he was told, dropping to all fours and crawling inside. Scott closed the door behind him and led Liam up the stairs, and Liam caught the scent of Stiles, still fresh.

"Uh…Scott…" Scott yanked on the leash harshly, and Liam gave a yelp as he almost face-planted into the stairs. He caught himself, looking up questioningly at Scott.

"You're a dog, Liam. You bark, or growl, or yap. You don't speak." Liam shivered, but nodded, and there was another pull on the leash.

"Arf." Scott smiled and laughed.

"Stiles, look. He's being such a good boy. Aren't you, oh, yes you are, yes you are." Liam grew redder as Stiles came out and blushed at seeing the young teen treated like this. Scott was petting Liam's head, looking back at Stiles. "Come on, he's really friendly. He won't bite; I trained him well." Scott reached out his hand for Stiles' and led his friend to pet Liam's head.

Liam hated being humiliated like this, but he could smell that Stiles was _very_ turned on by this, and so he nuzzled into Stiles' hand. "Oh, look! He likes you." Scott felt all warm inside. He knew this was humiliating for Liam, but he could smell his friend's desire. It was rolling off him in waves, and Scott was so caught up in that emotion, he almost missed Liam rolling over onto his back for Stiles to pet his belly; almost.

Scott picked up the leash and led Liam to the top landing, and Stiles followed them. When they got there, Liam bowled Stiles over and licked his face. Stiles laughed and caught Liam's shoulders.

"Wait, stop." Liam kept lapping at his face, and then Stiles burst into tears. Liam scooted back. He sat on his haunches and whimpered. Stiles sat up and draped an arm around Liam's shoulder, and put his face in the crook of his neck. Liam nuzzled into Stiles' neck and lightly licked him there. Stiles sobbed into Liam's neck, and drew him closer. Liam looked up at Scott, who nodded.

Liam knew what the gesture meant and he kissed Stiles with gentle care, and took Stiles to Scott's bed. He laid him down, and whispered in his ear.

"I am going to go to talk to Scott for a moment, okay? I'll be back, okay?" Liam kissed Stiles and he nodded. Liam slipped out into the hall and stood in front of Scott. "Did you know he would be here?"

"No. I…he came here about twenty minutes ago. Malia broke up with him. He's more broken up about it than I thought. I'm sorry. I know you don't like seeing him like this, but I didn't know. I didn't think that seeing you like that would set him off. I guess you acting like a dog brought back memories of when she was a coyote. Can you take care of him for me? He's been pretty much emotionless for the entire time. He only cried when you came. I know he loves you, and I love him, so I need you to give him what he needs; what he wants. Please." Scott had Liam's face in his hands and he rubbed circles with his thumbs. Liam nodded and kissed Scott's hand as he turned to leave.

Liam re-entered the bedroom and gazed at Stiles, who was curled up with a pillow between his legs. He was facing away from the door, but he heard it opening. He turned to look at who had entered, and saw it was Liam. His eyes were puffy and red, and his chest heaved from crying. Liam crawled into bed beside Stiles and snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck and kissing his face. Stiles slowly calmed down, and as he did, he started to kiss Liam back, grabbing Liam's shoulders and guiding him to where he wanted him. Liam kissed wherever he could, and soon, Stiles was panting underneath him, tugging at his shirt.

Liam stripped off his shirt and Stiles did the same. Liam kept kissing down Stiles' body, but Stiles stopped him when he got to his belly button. "I don't want to have sex. I want to hold you." Liam nodded, and made his way back up Stiles' body. When he reached Stiles' lips, he drew the bottom lip into his mouth and dragged his teeth over the soft, pink flesh. Stiles moaned at the caress, and cupped Liam's face in his hands. He slowly dragged his fingers down Liam's jaw line, down his neck, his chest, his stomach. He reached down as far as he could, which was just past Liam's hips. From there, Stiles snaked his arms around to grip Liam's upper thighs, his hands dragging across the skin as he moved back up over Liam's buttocks, his lower, then upper back, caressing his shoulder blades and then threading his fingers in Liam's hair. Liam moaned at the gentle touches, but was remarkably soft in his trousers. He thought his cock would be straining, but the thought of Stiles in pain, the smell of him in pain, made Liam so upset himself that he simply couldn't get hard.

Scott was standing at the door, watching this unfold, and he sighed. Stiles should have what he wanted, and it was obvious from the way he was kissing him that it was Liam he wanted. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it. He was sad. He knew that Liam couldn't _only_ love Stiles, but he knew that was what Stiles wanted. He kind of felt bad, having Liam take care of this, making Stiles care for him even more, but he knew that Liam was the only one who could do this. He resolved to talk about this later, but even as he thought it, he knew he wouldn't. This would be just another thing that he couldn't talk about, with anyone.

Liam knew that Stiles was close to sleep, and so he rolled off of Stiles to lie beside him, and he rested his head on Stiles' chest. Stiles draped his arm around Liam's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this. I know we're not dating, and I know you're with Scott, but I love you. I want you to be mine. Liam, I'm not asking you to leave him, but I…I want to be with you. I don't care if that means I have to share, I just want you, please." Stiles looked at him pleadingly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Scott was at the door, listening to all of this. Liam saw him and beckoned Scott into the room. Scott shook his head, but Liam beckoned him again. "Scott," he whispered, and Scott used his wolf hearing. "You heard what he said, right? He doesn't mind sharing, and if he has me, he has you, too."

"Stiles is my best friend. I can't do that."

"You kissed him before, right? You liked it? Scott, he's like me. He can love more than one person. I know you can too. Scott, at least give this a chance." Liam was persuasive, and he knew just what to say. Scott pushed the door open and crawled into bed beside Stiles, who stirred.

"Scott? What…what are you doing?" Scott silenced Stiles with a kiss, fingers carding through Stiles' hair, and Scott felt Stiles kiss back after only a second of indecision. "Scott," Stiles whispered after they had broken apart. "You heard what I said, didn't you? I'm sorry for lusting after your boyfriend, I just…I can't help it."

"As long as you'll have me too, I don't mind." Stiles nodded and kissed Scott again.

"I'd love to have you, Scott." Stiles pulled Scott into another kiss, which turned heated very quickly. Liam kissed Stiles' neck and sucked his earlobe into his mouth, making him moan. Stiles breathed heavily against Scott's lips. "Please, please, Scott, fuck me. I know what I said to Liam, but Scott, I need you…please." He kept muttering, and Scott kissed him hard.

Stiles shucked his trousers off, and Scott took all of his clothes off, followed by Liam. Stiles moaned at the sight of his best friend naked. Liam was right there, next to Stiles, moaning too. Scott grabbed his lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Liam had moved around to lick Stiles' ass, and so Scott pushed his fingers into Liam's ass, who moaned.

Stiles moaned as the attack started on his ass. Liam's tongue was pushing through his ring of muscles, and it was delightfully warm and soft. He could feel Liam's breath tickling the skin there, and moaned as Liam pulled his lips together to kiss Stiles' hole. He opened his eyes, looking down his body, seeing Liam with his eyes closed, just past his aching cock, and he saw Scott's fingers in his ass, and he had to close his eyes again, just in case he came untouched right there.

Liam was undergoing much the same thought process. He didn't need to be stretched; he'd had a vibrator up his ass for the past five days, but the sensation of fingers being up his ass, and the constant reminder that Stiles was moaning and writhing above him, was nearly sending him over the edge.

Scott sensed both of their releases on the horizon, and stopped his ministrations, pulling Liam up for a kiss, moaning as he tasted Stiles on his tongue. "Move out of the way, Stiles. I'm coming to lie down." Stiles did as he was asked, heart pounding in his chest; he was about to be fucked by his best friend.

Scott lay down on the bed, and beckoned Stiles to sit on his lap. "Face Liam. He's going to sit on your cock."

Stiles moaned as he sat down slowly on Scott's cock, which was throbbing and big in his ass, and then moaned again as Liam did the same to him. Scott groaned as he felt the weight on his hips, Liam facing both of them so he could easily lift himself, which he did, Stiles following suit, and they moved in sync as they lowered. Scott moaned as he saw Liam grip Stiles' shoulders for better leverage, and passionately kiss him. They kept moving on each other, and Scott groaned as he came, spurting into Stiles' ass. Stiles moaned in surprise as he felt Scott cum, and gripped Liam's shoulders harder and fucked himself harder on Scott's cock. Liam really felt the change in pace, and came untouched, lightly biting Stiles' shoulder, not wanting to hurt the teen. As Liam's ass muscles clenched around him, Stiles came.

In the aftermath, none of them wanted to move for a while. Then, the pressure got too much for Scott. "Mm. Guys…you guys might not be heavy individually, but together you weigh a tonne. Could you move, please?"

Liam giggled and Stiles snorted, but they rolled off of Scott, still holding each other. Stiles pulled himself out from Liam and turned to kiss Scott sweetly. He turned back to Liam and did the same. "Thanks guys, I really needed that." He was silent for a few minutes, until he said; "So are we all, like, boyfriends, now?"

Liam smirked at Scott over Stiles' shoulder. "Not quite yet. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Liam was going to ask Theo over right then, but Stiles was falling asleep, so instead, he texted to tell him to come over in the morning. Then, they all fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

"Scott? You've got a – oh, God, Scott! Really?" Scott, Liam and Stiles woke up to Melissa in the doorway, covering her face with her hands. "I hope you used protection! Wait, did I see _Stiles_? Did you sleep with your best friend? I'm really disappointed in you, Scott, and for God's sake, cover yourself up! You've got someone at the door asking after you and Liam. Put some clothes on and come downstairs!" She slammed the door.

Theo was waiting downstairs, when he heard Scott's mum shouting. He used his werewolf hearing, and heard her say; "Stiles? Did you sleep with your best friend? I'm really disappointed in you Scott, and for God's sake, cover yourself up! You've got someone at the door asking after you and Liam. Put some clothes on and come downstairs!" He heard a door slamming, and his eyebrows raised. He heard Melissa come downstairs, and looked at her horrified expression. "Is everything okay?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Just teenagers being teenagers."

Theo nodded slowly. "Okay, but you look traumatised."

"Oh, I am. I just saw three teenagers' penises, and they were all in my son's room." She sighed and put her head in her hands.

Theo walked over to Melissa and put his hand on her shoulder. "I've seen them. Sorry, I don't know why I said that. Why don't I go up and see how they're doing, give them a bit of a telling off, yeah?"

"Oh, okay…" He left Melissa, silently cursing himself. He really shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Damn." He paused outside Scott's room and sniffed the air. He smelled all three of them; Liam, Scott and Stiles. He was surprised he recognised the scent; it had been years since they'd last seen each other, and he hadn't been a werewolf then. He pushed open the door, and laughed as he saw Scott, Liam and Stiles rush to cover their junk. "Hi, guys."

"Damn you, Theo! I thought you were my mum. Close the door!" Scott was paralysed, as if he thought his mother was right behind Theo. He smirked.

"She won't be coming back up for a while. How about we all get on the same level, huh?" He saw Stiles gaping at him as he closed the door. His eyes widened as Theo stripped off his jacket and shirt.

"Wow…you look even better than you did before." Stiles whispered. Scott looked at his friend, surprised, and then looked back at Theo. He smiled.

"He does look good, doesn't he?" Scott walked over to Theo and captured his lips, hands slipping on Theo's smooth skin, down to unbuckle his belt. Theo moaned at the touch and pushed Scott away enough to throw his trousers away before picking Scott up, who had only underwear on. He threw Scott on the bed, and paused, admiring the view.

Liam had gotten his shirt on first, leaving his bottom half exposed, and Theo attacked him next, practically ripping his shirt off and throwing it to the other side of the room. Theo bent down just a little and sucked at the hollow of Liam's neck. Liam moaned and almost fell, faint, into Theo's arms. The way Theo had kissed his sweet spot made Liam limp, and he made no protest as he was thrown down beside his boyfriend.

Stiles watched all of this, halfway to pulling his trousers on, but when Theo stood in front of him, Stiles threw the trousers aside and kissed Theo full on the mouth. Theo wrapped his strong arms around Stiles' torso, and Stiles pulled his legs up to wrap around Theo's waist. Liam and Scott watched in awe as Stiles hissed against Theo's neck. Liam blushed as he realised that this wasn't the first time they'd done this. Scott was a little slower on the uptake, but as he figured it out, Liam got up and went to stand behind Theo, watching where he placed his hands, wanting to learn everything about Stiles.

Stiles almost screamed with pleasure as Theo pulled on one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers. Liam kissed Theo's shoulder as his eyes followed his hands down Stiles' torso and snaked around to squeeze Stiles' ass. Stiles hissed again, and then Theo's hand flew up as he walked forward and slammed Stiles against the wall. He grasped Stiles by the throat and applied a small amount of pressure. Stiles tilted his head back to allow Theo's hand more access, and Theo added a little more pressure. Stiles moaned again, his eyes questing for another kiss, which Theo gave willingly. "God, Stiles, you've grown so big, so beautiful. I'm sorry I ever left."

"You've grown _hot_." Stiles accented the word with a thrust. "Theo, how many people have you fucked into the wall? Do you remember doing the same to me?" Another thrust, and Stiles flexed his legs, pressing their crotches together. Theo hissed and moaned again, kissing down into Stiles' mouth, thrusting himself forward into Stiles.

"How could I ever forget? It was all I ever wanted, and every time I jerk off, I hear you moaning my name."

Stiles felt himself get even harder, if that was at all possible. "Every time?" He asked in amazement, wrapping his arms around Theo's neck. Liam was staring in wonder, and Scott was shocked into silence.

"Ngh, yes." Theo moaned into Stiles' shoulder. "Every time. Every time, Stiles, and sometimes when I have sex with someone else, I'll call out your name. Ugh, Stiles, do you know how many perfectly good relationships you've ruined?"

"I'm guessing it's at least a few." He grinded against Theo, then let go of his waist, only to squirm out of his underwear, pulling Theo's down too, and then wrapped his legs around the bigger boy again. "Tell me."He whispered.

"Seven." Theo groaned. "Seven perfectly good relationships, and you ruined them, because I'm so goddamned in love with you."

Stiles moaned at that and kissed Theo again. "And were they girls, Theo? Did you scream my name while buried in a girl's pussy?"

"Yes." Theo grunted. "Two of them were. Melanie and Frieda. It was…it was Frieda's first time, and I…I got lost in the moment, and imagined you under me instead of her. I felt really bad after that one, but Melanie was a whore. She sometimes called out other people's names during sex, even her brother's. God, she was such a slut, but she wanted someone to be faithful, so when I called your name instead of hers, she dumped me."

Stiles giggled and whispered in Theo's ear. "I've called your name during sex. It's what got me broken up, actually. My first relationship, and you're the reason it didn't work out. And now, here you are. Is it coincidence, Theo?" Stiles reached between them and started stroking Theo's cock. "Did you come back so you could steal me away?"

"No. I came back for Scott. I heard he was a True Alpha." Here, Theo let his yellow eyes show. "I need a pack, Stiles. I'm an Omega; I'll never survive on my own. But if I'm a part of this pack, I can be with you, Stiles."

"Well, that's great and all, but you're kind of making out with me in front of my two boyfriends. I think you already know them, though."

Theo looked taken aback. He let Stiles down and turned to Scott and Liam. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scott took a discreet whiff of the air, and Theo smelled upset.

"This is a recent development, like yesterday recent." Scott looked at the floor as he said this; Theo had noticed him sniffing, and had looked even more hurt.

"You shouldn't need to _smell me_ to know I'm _upset_ , Scott. I'm showing you, on my face, how upset I am. Stiles has been _everything_ to me, for as long as I can remember, and four years ago, we had sex. I thought you _knew_ , because he was your _best friend_. Scott, I…no, Stiles, I thought you loved me too." Theo had whirled around again to look accusingly at Stiles.

Stiles looked hurt. "I do, but _I_ thought you weren't coming back. After your sister, I…I saw the way you were. You didn't want to see me, and I hated seeing you hurt, so I stopped seeing you."

Theo took a step back at the accusatory tone coming from Stiles."I went _because_ you stopped seeing me."

Stiles sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall. "I was giving you _space._ I thought that's what you _wanted_."

Theo was crying, at the mention of his sister and at the resurfacing emotions. "Stiles, why would I want _space_? You _were_ my space. I thought…I thought you would wait for me."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I tried, Theo, but I'm a teenager, and that was _four years ago_. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

Theo took another step back, into Liam. He didn't seem to notice, and Liam backed off, giving the older werewolf some space. Tears were flowing down Theo's cheeks. "Forgotten? How could I forget you? I _loved_ you, Stiles. I still do. I gave you my virginity, I opened myself up to you."

Stiles has started crying too, trying to keep his voice from wavering."You never told me how you felt. Never. And sure, you may have said I love you while you were buried in my ass, but that's not…that doesn't mean anything. It's a heat of the moment thing."

Theo was looking more and more hurt by the moment, and Liam wondered if he should have wrapped his arms around Theo, but then he thought better of it; this was their argument, and he had no place in it. "Exactly; it was raw. I _meant_ it."

"How was I supposed to know that? I was thirteen, we both were. I thought…I thought that you wanted…I thought-"

Theo's sentences were broken, his chest heaving with tears."You thought I was just after _sex_? Stiles, how could you? You know I screamed your name, that I _kissed_ you, that I told you I loved you, and you still thought it was all for _sex_?"

Stiles leaned his head back on the wall and breathed out heavily, trying to steady his emotions. "Theo, I'm sorry. I truly am, but I stand by what I said. I thought you weren't coming back. Did you expect me to wait for you forever? I mean, you didn't. You just admitted to sleeping with at least seven other people. Was I supposed to remain your virgin in white while you had sex with other people? Talk about double standards."

Theo was quiet for a moment, looking stunned. "Stiles…Stiles, I'm just upset that you left me on my own. I know you didn't mean to, I just…I'm sorry." Theo pulled Stiles into a hug and kissed him gently. Stiles returned the kiss and held on to Theo tightly.

"Theo…I love you." Stiles whispered. Liam and Scott had put their clothes on in the heat of the argument, and were moving towards the door, but Theo stopped them.

"Scott, Liam, I have no claim over Stiles; he's your boyfriend, and it's up to you three what happens now." Theo looked at the ground; expecting the worst. Liam looked at Scott with puppy dog eyes, but Scott was already going to ask both of them to stay.

"Theo, if you want, I… _we_ would be forever grateful if you would be our boyfriend, and if you would join the pack."

Theo looked up, surprised; he was expecting to be told to leave, to never see Stiles again, that he would just hurt Stiles like he had Liam and that he wasn't good enough. To be told that he could be with not only Stiles, but Liam and Scott as well, made his heart swell with happiness. "Oh, Scott, do you mean it?" Scott nodded, and was treated to the most passionate kiss he'd ever received. "Thank you. I will. I would love to date you."

"Well, now, we have only one week to come up with how we're going to treat Liam on his birthday. Stiles, if you would, we'd love for you to join us in the celebrations."

"Oh, I would love to, Scott. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Liam said something about a frame. What was it babe? That you wanted to string me up and teach me a lesson for even thinking of using it on you?"

"Mm, Scott, I thought I asked you to use it to fuck me senseless. Hey, Theo?" He paused and waited for Theo to look at him. "I really liked the look of what you did to Stiles? Do you think you could do that when Mason and I enter the basement?"

Theo nodded and Liam smiled. "Good thinking, babe. Maybe then, Stiles, you could strip our lovely specimen down." Stiles moaned and nodded."Okay. Then, I'll lock the door, preventing Mason from escaping, and then Theo can tie him to the frame, which will be your birthday present, Liam." Liam moaned and nodded, following Stiles' suit.

"Yes, Scott. Thank you, Scott." Liam kissed Scott, then went and kissed Stiles, followed by Theo. "Thanks guys, but I need to go. I arranged to meet Mason to arrange how we're going to pay you back for buying me a frame."

Scott laughed at that. "Okay. See you later, babe."

"Bye. Love you." Stiles said around Theo.

"Okay, see you later, Liam." Theo said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Mason." Liam said as he saw his friend sat at the cafe.

"Oh. Hey, Liam. I thought you were coming later." Mason stood up and embraced his friend. "How are you doing? Did you see Scott?"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't tell him, though. He wanted to show it to me again. I told him to wait until my birthday, and he agreed." Liam said as he hugged his friend. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about showing Mason his birthday present.

"Okay, so that leaves us a week to arrange how we're going to get him back for even _thinking_ of hurting you. Did you have any ideas?"

Liam shook his head; there wasn't any way he was going to influence this. "I'm happy with whatever you come up with."

Mason leaned forward. He'd obviously been thinking a lot about this."Okay, well, I thought the whole thing would be better if I was down there first, and-"

"He'll smell you." Liam interrupted, disappointed he'd found a flaw in his friend's plan already.

Mason looked taken aback. "What?"

"We're werewolves, remember? You'll have to hide your scent if you want to go into the room first."

"Oh, right. I didn't think about that…hm. Maybe I could wear your clothes, or Scott's."

"Won't be strong enough. If you doused yourself in my aftershave, though, you'll smell like me, and then he'll think it's just me, beside him." Liam almost groaned at the thought of Mason doused in his aftershave, made to smell like him. Smell was such a big part of sex for werewolves, and the thought of scenting Mason without actually scenting him was seriously turning him on.

"Okay, then, you'll come down with him, with your eyes closed, or however he wants you, and then, when he comes in, I'll shut the door, and you can overpower him and tie him to the frame. You can take care of the rest, and I'll be waiting upstairs."

"Okay." Liam was glad that conversation was over; he was having a hard time not blurting out that he wanted Mason to watch as he was spanked mercilessly while tied to his own new frame. They sat for the rest of the morning just talking and having coffee and cake.

Scott was looking online, trying to find the perfect frame for Liam. He was getting frustrated, though; all the frames were just _wrong_ , so Scott went to find Brett.

"Hey, Brett." Scott called as he found Brett at his house, sitting on the porch.

"Hey. Back so soon? How was Theo?" Brett stood and embraced Scott, motioning for him to sit.

"Great. He's now our boyfriend, along with Stiles. But Brett, it's Liam's birthday next week, as I'm sure you know, and I'm having trouble finding just the right gift."

Brett looked interested. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, Liam's asked for a frame, if you know what I mean." Brett's eyebrows shot up, and Scott knew that Brett knew _exactly_ what he meant. "And well, none of them suit. I want it to be _special_. It's his first birthday with me, so this is a really big thing, and I want it to be perfect."

Brett still looked surprised, and asked; "Is this frame for you, or for him? Who's getting tied to it?"

"Liam." Brett's face was priceless. Scott breathed in his scent and went a little giddy. Brett was _really_ aroused, and also very surprised. "You know, Brett, he said he wanted someone to watch. He said he wanted never to be able to look that person in the eye again, to be completely humiliated in front of that person. I was wondering, would you like to be that person?" Scott smiled while looking at his hands, feigning nonchalance as Brett eyed him closely.

"I know you know that I like him, but does Liam know that?"

"No, but I also happen to know that Liam likes you, too."

Brett looked surprised yet again."Then why are you-"

Scott cut him off. "Brett, three weeks ago, I had one boyfriend. Now, I have three, and I may be about to get another two, if both you and Mason are willing. I allowed that to happen, but only because Liam is spoiled and gets everything he wants. Now, what do you say?"

"Yes. Yes. I would love to see Liam strung up naked, beaten and fucked by three other guys. Yes. Definitely. Let me just phone somebody…" Brett pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Hey, Tony, man, you still selling those frames?"

Scott used his wolf hearing to hear the guy's answer. "Oh, ho, you looking to buy?"

"Not me, a friend. Do you still have them?"

"Yeah, but Brett, you know I've always got a frame sitting here with your name on it. And I would love to see you in it." Scott shivered at the man's tone, and looked at the expression on Brett's face, and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hey, you listen here. I'm coming with Brett to buy a frame for my boyfriend, who happens to quite fancy Brett, so if you so much as look sideways at Brett, I will _thrash you_. You got that?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I got that." He handed the phone back to Brett and gave him a sweet smile. Brett had his eyebrows raised and took the phone from Scott.

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yep. Tomorrow sounds great." The phone hung up quickly.

"He's harmless, you know. You didn't have to do that."

Scott pulled Brett down and kissed him. "I know. But I wanted to. Liam isn't the only one who likes you. How long has he flirted with you like that?"

"Since I met him. But he's got good connections, and I don't call him often, so there's not really any need for me to worry. I know he won't do anything without my permission. Thanks, though."

"Any time. So I'll see you at my house on Thursday, yeah? After school?"

"Okay. But I thought Liam's birthday was on Friday."

"Yeah, but we need to rehearse. I won't show him the frame. I'll have it covered. But it'll be there. I want Mason to see Liam's face when he first sees it."

"So Mason's not coming to the rehearsal?"

"No. He thinks I'll be forcing Liam into the frame, but instead, he's going to watch with you while Theo, Stiles and I make _dirty_ noises rip through Liam's body. So, I'll call if there are any changes to that plan, yeah?"

"Okay. Hey, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Scott turned and pulled Brett into a kiss, which lasted much longer, and got a lot deeper than intended."Bye Scott." Brett called, pinching Scott's ass. Scott yelped and laughed.

"Bye Brett."

The next day, Brett and Scott went out to Tony's place to look at the frames he had. When Tony saw Scott with Brett, he laughed. "Oh, man. I was scared by _you?_ Man, on the phone, you sound a lot bigger. What will you do if I look sideways at Brett, again?"

Scott looked at the guy, and smiled sweetly. "Thrash you. Just remember, I'm buying a frame for my boyfriend. It's his birthday on Friday, but it doesn't absolutely _have_ to be my boyfriend who's in that frame."

Tony visibly paled "Right. Yeah. Um…this way, gentlemen."

As they walked through the display, Scott grew ever more frustrated. "None of them are _the one_. I want…I don't know, but I'm sure I'll know when I see it."

"Well, I saved the best for last." Tony said, and Brett smiled to himself. He knew which one he was talking about. It was expensive, but he knew Scott would pay _anything_ for Liam to have this. It was lavish, beautifully crafted, unlike these pieces of junk. It would hold Liam beautifully.

Scott gasped as he saw it. The frame was made from a creamy coloured wood, and it was varnished with clear varnish. It had swirl decorations in the top and sides, and had leather straps hanging from its four corners, the perfect length for Liam's small body. Scott pictured Liam's creamy white skin stretched out in this frame, and nodded. "This is it; this is the one. It's beautiful. How much?"

"Five thousand, five hundred." Tony smiled, thinking that there was no way Scott could afford it. "And that's _with_ the friendly discount."

Brett whispered in Scott's ear. "If you need me to pay for any of that, I've got you. I have two thousand in a bank, and I wouldn't mind using some of that on Liam. Just tell me how much."

"Can you pay that extra five hundred? I've got about three thousand five hundred, but I'll get Theo to help out with the rest."

"Okay." Brett stepped back.

"We'll take it. I'll come back with the cash and the means of picking it up in two days."

"Good doing business with you." Tony showed them out and Scott hopped into his car and Brett followed him.

Halfway home, he turned to Brett. "Hey, can you actually pay a thousand? I only have three thousand, but I wanted to lie, just in case he could hear us. I don't trust him."

Brett smiled. "Sure thing. Anything for Liam."

"God, that kid is so spoilt." Both Brett and Scott laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

The doorbell rang, and Liam went to open it. He shut it again almost immediately as soon as he saw who it was. "Scott." Liam said, walking back into the living room. "Why is Brett ringing your doorbell?"

Scott smiled and walked past Liam, speaking as he went. "I invited him. I mean, you _do_ like him, don't you?"

Liam followed him, and tugged at Scott's elbow as he went to open the door. "Yes, but he doesn't."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Scott suggested lightly as he pulled the door open to see Brett's beautiful face.

Liam eyed him suspiciously, and Brett hissed to Scott. "I told you he wouldn't want me here. I should just leave."

"Don't be silly. Of course Liam wants you here. This is a surprise, that's all." Scott pulled Brett in by his arm. "Now, everyone else is already here, so we'll get started right away. Liam, look happy; you're getting your birthday present tomorrow, remember? My parents are out tonight, working, and they've both agreed to stay away after school. They know that sexy times are a-coming! So! Everyone ready?"

"Yes." Came the reply from everyone but Liam, who was still staring at Brett.

"Okay. Now, I'll go down first with Liam. He'll be blindfolded." Scott pulled out a blindfold and tied it around his head, making sure that Liam couldn't see. "Then, we'll walk downstairs and into the basement, where I'll take the blindfold off," he took the blindfold off, and Liam feigned surprise, flowing with the rhythm now.

"Oh, Scott. I love it! This is the best birthday present ever!" Scott smiled and kissed Liam.

"Then, you two will come downstairs and lock the door. Brett will already be here, hiding." Now, he turned to Brett. "If Mason sees you, tell him you heard about me buying Liam a frame and wanted to make sure I was okay, because you thought he was going to be putting me in it, and then, when Mason tells you-"

"Oh, god! He was planning on putting Liam in that thing! But he's his Alpha, and so kind! How could he even _think_ such brutal things?"

"Yeah, just like that." Scott kissed Brett, who smiled.

Liam gaped at them, and Brett laughed. "Cat got your tongue, Liam? Or would you just like me to kiss those lips for you?" Brett walked forward and did exactly that. Liam stiffened, but almost immediately relaxed into it. He pushed his hands into Brett's hair and pulled him closer, which was quite hard because Brett was so much taller than him. Brett smiled into the kiss and picked Liam up, holding him up by his thighs. Liam gasped and his eyelids fluttered. He rolled his head back, lost in pleasure. He didn't want to let go, but Scott gently pulled them apart.

"All right, guys. That's enough. There's plenty of time for that later. I think we've got our roles down, so let's all just make the most of it, yeah? See you all tomorrow."

Theo smiled and walked over to Liam. "Happy birthday, Liam, even though it's a bit early." He gave him a light kiss before leaving.

Stiles did the same, but Brett lingered a while longer. "I can't wait to see your face when you see this. This frame is _beautiful_. It really matches your skin tone. I hope Mason enjoys the show. I know I will."

"Are you really only watching?"

"I'll do whatever you want. It _is_ your birthday, after all." Liam walked to Brett and wrapped his arms around his waist. His hands started to roam his back and then moved around to his chest. He ran his hands all over Brett's torso.

"I would just want to watch your expressions." Liam brought his hands to Brett's face. "Make sure I can see those beautiful eyes. Let me see your lips part as you watch me being whipped by my Alpha and boyfriend. I don't care what you do past that. Though, I have to admit, I might give you some orders in the heat of the moment."

"I'd be happy to obey such a pretty face." Brett leaned down and kissed Liam on the lips, then on the forehead. "See you tomorrow." He gave a parting kiss to Scott and then left. Liam watched him go with a lopsided smile, and sighed.

"I really like him, Scott. Tomorrow is going to be the best birthday ever. I can feel it."

Scott smiled and kissed Liam. "I'm glad you feel that way. Just wait until you see your present. But for now, do you want to stay over? I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow morning.

"I would love to stay for the night and be spoilt in the morning with pancakes in bed, given to me by my first boyfriend and possessor of one sixth of my heart." Liam kissed Scott and led him upstairs where they had sex before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Liam woke up when Scott placed a tray of steaming pancakes in front of him. Liam smiled. Scott's buttermilk pancakes were the best. They really went well with strawberry jam, which was on the tray too.

"Oh, babe, this smells beautiful. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, eat up, because we're running late. I'll get ready and be waiting downstairs. Happy birthday, my love." Scott kissed Liam on the forehead, before turning and getting dressed.

Liam sat up and dug into his breakfast. "Oh, Scott. Perfection achieved yet again. This takes me back to the morning after our first time. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? I really was nervous afterwards, that you'd want to go back to what we were, that it was just sex, and so I made you breakfast in bed, just in case you wanted to-"

"You thought it was just sex?" Liam was quite upset by this news, and he felt it was a bit unfair that Scott brought it up on his birthday, but this was an issue they needed to resolve, and he knew Scott wouldn't have said it on his birthday unless it was really tearing him up.

"I had no idea what to think. You were scared. I thought, maybe, that I'd taken advantage of you." Liam stood up, breakfast forgotten, and hugged Scott.

"Scott. I…you never told me."

"Well, if it all worked out that you didn't love me back, I didn't want to tell you that I did, because that might have made you feel bad, or awkward or-" Scott was cut off by Liam's lips over his own.

"I love you. Always have, always will. Scott, you showed me that it was okay to be afraid. You took my virginity. You were the one who brought me into this pack, who accepted me. Stiles didn't want me, especially after you found out about the I.E.D, but you never gave up on me. I love you for that. I need you. Forever." Liam held Scott close, talking into Scott's neck.

'I'm sorry to bring it up on your birthday, but I…I've wanted to ask you for a while, and you brought it up and I just-" Liam kissed Scott into silence yet again, and Scott gave a sheepish smile. "I suppose I'm being like Stiles now, nervously babbling. I love you." This time, Scott initiated the kiss, and Liam smiled before going back to eating his breakfast.

Liam met Mason at Scott's front door just before school finished. "Okay, here's my aftershave."

Mason took it and Liam felt his heart start beating heavily in his chest as his friend's scent disappeared underneath the smell of himself. He turned and opened the door using his spare key to hide his growing erection.

He led Mason down to the basement, and waited while Mason looked for a hiding place. Liam had prepared a screen in the corner for Mason to hide behind. Brett was already there, just hidden very well. He also smelled like Liam, having already put on the aftershave. Liam felt himself grow even harder at that thought.

"Let's look at the frame."

"No, my reaction has to be genuine. He'll know otherwise. He can smell surprise, remember? Just get in your hiding place." Liam turned and left, closing and locking the door. He smiled to himself. This was going to be awesome.

Both Mason and Brett gasped at the other's presence. "What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

Brett answered first, because Mason was silent. "I heard that Scott was looking for a frame, and I grew worried, thinking that Liam might be wanting to put Scott in it, have a little fun for his birthday." He kept his expression the same, a concerned mask, but underneath, he was smiling. He could smell Mason's fear, surprise and anticipation, and he was having a hard time not laughing at the absurd stupidity of Mason.

Mason looked at him in confusion for a moment before shaking his head. "The frame is his present to Liam. He's going to put Liam in it."

Brett feigned surprise and horror. "But…but Scott, he's so gentle and caring, and Liam's his Beta. There's no way he would do that to Liam. Besides, Liam's his boyfriend. Why would he want to hurt him? I looked up what a frame was, and it…it's not pretty. People can get seriously injured in one of those things. Surely Scott knows that? Maybe it isn't really a frame? Should we have a look?"

Mason was too concerned with Liam's wellbeing to question _how_ Brett had gotten in here, but Brett wasn't complaining. He wanted to get one last look at that frame before Liam saw it, before Liam was put into it. He walked out with Mason and lifted up the corner. He peered inside, and nearly moaned at the mental image of Liam in that frame. "Yep, it's a frame. But we'll be wanting to get back into cover before they come back." Brett grabbed Mason's hand and pulled him behind the screen.

Just then, the door opened. "So, Liam, are you ready to see your birthday present?"

"Well, I can't see anything with this blindfold on. Don't you dare let me go before you take this blindfold off, Scott. What? Where are we? Is this your basement? And what is _that_?"

There was a whooshing sound, and Liam gasped. "Your birthday present." The other two came down the stairs and shut the door. The screen was transparent enough that Mason and Brett could see through it, and Brett was growing hard at the sight of Liam's face. His eyes were wide with wonder, and his mouth was hanging open. He took a faltering step towards it. He reached out to stroke the wood.

"Oh, Scott, it's beautiful. Where did you find it? _How_ did you find it? Oh God. This is…this must have been expensive. How did you afford this? Oh, Scott, I love it."

"Brett helped me buy it. Do you like the colour? I think it quite suits your skin. I brought the toys from under the bed, and Theo brought some of his own toys. You get to choose what we use." Two chairs and some lengths of rope were brought out, and Brett bought Mason to one of them, holding him down. Liam smiled at his friend's confused face.

"What? What's going on? What happened to-"

"Oh, Mason. Did you really think I didn't ask for this beauty?" He stroked the frame again, caressing its creamy wood. "No, I asked for this, and my God it's beautiful, and you and Brett are going to watch while Scott, Theo and Stiles tie me to it and whip me to shreds." Liam straddled Mason's waist. "And did you really think I hadn't noticed your looks towards me? I know you like me, and Mason, you are going to love this show. I promise." Liam kissed his friend before getting up and going to Theo, who used his claws to tear Liam's clothing apart. He then stepped up onto the frame, holding his arms up above his head, and Stiles came up behind him and tied his wrists into the leather straps, then moved onto his feet.

Scott began placing toys out on the ground, and Theo joined him with his own bag. Compared to Theo's collection, Scott's was pathetic. Theo had three different kinds of crop, two different kinds of tail plugs, one vibrator, two canes, four belts of varying sizes, a cat-o-nine-tails and a thick wooden paddle. Then, on Scott's side, there was the crop, the paddle, the vibrator, the lube and cock ring. Liam groaned at the sight, and looked to Brett and Mason.

"Mason, what do you think? What should I go for? Should I get a tail? Should I ask for the cock ring? Should I instead first ask to be whipped? Would you like to feel me cum on your face? What do you want?"

Mason was so shocked, he was unable to answer. Brett answered for him. "I think he'd like you to cum on his face. You should give him a look of you in the tail. I'll pick him up and walk him around you, if you like, Liam. This _is_ for you, after all."

"Oh, if I get a tail, I want Theo to wear one too. You okay with that?" Liam asked, and Theo picked both of the tails up, nodding. Without any lube, he pushed the end into his ass with one hand, adjusting it until it was comfortable. Then, he walked behind Liam and did the same. Liam moaned, and instructed Brett to pick Mason up and take him around Liam in a wide, slow circle. "Mason, if you want, we'll untie you now, but only if you want to join in. If you don't, you'll just have to sit there."

Mason's eyes were wide. "Join in? I…you _like_ this? Doesn't it _hurt_?"

"Dude, it's a standing stretch frame. Nothing's even happened yet, and I have werewolf healing, not that these kinks are new to being a werewolf, but it means I can take a lot more"

Mason shuddered. "I do _not_ want to join in. I don't even want to watch. Liam, why did you lie?"

Liam gave a little laugh. "How would I get you here otherwise? Should I have told you that I wanted you to come and watch my three boyfriends fuck me? You wouldn't have come, right?"

Mason looked around and counted. "Wait? Three? Which one's not your boyfriend?"

"Brett. At least, not yet. But if he wants to, I'm sure we could fit him in somewhere. Brett? Did you want to be our boyfriend?"

Brett smiled. "Yeah. I would love to be your boyfriend, if that's okay with everyone else." Brett received a chorus of yeses. "Well, alright then." Brett stood and kissed Liam. He went to Scott next and kissed him too. Then, he went to Theo, and Stiles lastly. "Oh, guys I am so looking forward to being your boyfriend. Let's all get dinner after this. I want to get to know you guys, like _really_ know you guys."

"Sure, sounds great, but let's first get this over and done with. Let's say we're done when all of us have come at least once." Liam said, smiling at Mason's shocked expression.

"Awesome, so would you like to be caned now?" Stiles was getting impatient. Liam smiled and nodded. Stiles grinned at him in turn, standing in front of Liam, looking at the canes. He picked the longer one. "Hey Theo, I've never actually used a cane before. Do you think you could teach me?"

Theo smiled and went to caress Stiles' arms. He guided Stiles to stand behind Liam and gripped his hand firmly but gently in his own. "You pull the cane back, and then, you bring it down, like you're hammering in a nail." The cane made a sharp cracking sound as it made contact with Liam's skin. Liam howled, and then breathed out a sigh.

"Oh, Stiles, do that again, but higher. I really like it when things hit my shoulders." Stiles did as he was asked, and Liam cried out again. He tried to move, but he was held in place by his bindings to the frame. Stiles smiled, and Theo kissed him before moving to stand in front of Liam.

"You're doing a good job, darling." He said to Stiles. "Liam, if you get blood on that tail, you'll have to wash it out, and that's a long process. You'd better not bleed on it."

"I might…ah! I mightn't be able to…ah! H-help it." Liam kept being interrupted by Stiles whipping the cane down onto his back. Theo seemed amused by the whole situation, Brett was smiling, jerking off a little, Mason was wide-eyed and open-mouthed and Scott was smiling proudly from the corner.

Theo gave a predatory grin that made Liam shudder. "Well, I certainly hope you're free tomorrow."

Liam nodded. "I'm…I'm free tomorrow. Don't worry, when…oh! When I'm finished…mm! There won't be a…ah! A spot of blood left."

"Good." Theo smirked and kissed Liam, walking over to Brett. He stopped Brett from jerking himself off. 'I don't remember Liam telling you that it was okay to jerk off. You wouldn't want to upset him on his birthday by doing something he didn't want you to do, would you?" Brett shook his head.

"Where do you want me, Liam?" Liam felt blood rushing to his cock at that, and he looked down at his raging erection.

"I want to be the first to cum, then I want to fuck all you other bitches until you all scream my name. Suck me off, Brett. I want to feel your lips around me."

Brett didn't say anything, just got on his knees in front of Liam and used his hand to steady Liam's hips. He swallowed Liam's cock whole, deep-throating him in one go. Liam moaned. "Oh, yeah, Brett, just like that. Feels so good, baby. Ah! Mm! Oh, fuck. Yes! Harder!" Liam continued these noises until he came in Brett's mouth, who swallowed him down without any trouble.

Once Liam was untied from the frame, he was already hard again. "Brett, I want you, on your hands and knees." Brett obeyed. "Good boy. You look really hard, babe. Have you stretched yourself today?" Brett shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll prepare you first." He looked over at the others. "While I'm fucking him, I want you to all lube up." Liam looked at Mason, who looked concerned and very afraid. "Don't you worry, either. I'll take care of yours with my mouth, Mason." Mason still looked terrified, but he seemed to relax a little.

Liam grabbed the lube and turned back to Brett, who was waiting patiently for him. Liam smiled and got some lube on his fingers. He trailed his fingers down to Brett's hole and inserted two at once. At the same time, he pressed a kiss to Brett's shoulder blade. Brett hissed at the intrusion. "You okay, babe?" Liam asked, and Brett nodded.

"Just…move, please." Liam did as he was asked, and Brett almost immediately screamed with pleasure as Liam's fingers brushed his prostate. "Oh, Liam, Liam, please, I don't care if you stretch me a bit, or hurt me, just please, please, I need you in me, now. Oh, fuck, please. Babe, please." Brett whined when Liam pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in. Brett moaned, shifting at the strange feeling. It took him a few moments to adjust, but he took it well, and nodded for Liam to continue.

Scott swallowed deeply as he saw his boyfriend push into Brett, tail still in, slightly spotted with blood. He heard the moans being released from Brett and moaned in kind, thinking about Liam's cock in his own ass. He started opening himself on his fingers, ready for his Beta.

Theo moaned too, grabbing the lube from Stiles, sinking his fingers into his hole. He didn't usually bottom, but these boys were special. He would bottom for any of them, especially Liam or Stiles. He looked at the scene unfolding in front of him, as Liam finished off Brett and pounced on Scott. He kissed him deeply, pushing Scott against a wall. He roughly turned Scott around, hard again, and pushed into Scott. Scott moaned, and the noise went straight to Theo's cock. He went to stroke himself, but Stiles caught his hand.

"Don't. Liam will get mad that you touched yourself. Wait for him to fill you."

"I certainly will get mad if you touch yourself before I'm buried in your ass, Theo. If you want, you can ask Brett to lick you before I get to you, but otherwise, keep stretching yourself."

"Oh, yes." Theo moaned at the thought of Brett's beautiful, thin, pink lips wrapped around his hard member, and he walked over to Brett. "Please, Brett, suck me. I need you to suck me. If you don't, I think I'll explode." Brett smiled at him and licked the head of Theo's cock, and Theo shuddered, threading his hands in Brett's hair. "Oh, yeah, Brett, just like that."

"I can do better than that." Brett smirked when Theo moaned at the hot breath on his hard length. Brett took the whole length in his mouth in one go, the head of Theo's cock hitting the back of Brett's throat. Theo moaned again, swallowing deeply. Stiles had now finished with Scott and came up behind Theo, drawing his fingers out.

Theo moaned again as Liam slid home in his ass. "Oh, Theo, even though you stretched yourself, you're so tight." Liam turned back to Stiles. "Do you want to feel?" Stiles smiled and nodded, sliding into Theo beside Liam. Theo groaned at the feeling, whimpering just a little. Liam heard the whimper and stopped moving. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Theo was a little breathless with pleasure. He leaned back onto Liam's shoulder, turning his head to kiss him. "You don't have to worry about me, Liam. I'm a werewolf, remember?"

"What? Is that what Brett meant when he said that you were Scott's Beta, Liam? Are you a werewolf? How long have you been one? Why didn't you tell me?" Mason sounded shocked and hurt.

"Mason, I am a werewolf, and have been since the start of the year, when Scott bit me, and yes, that is what Brett meant when he said I was Scott's Beta. He usually tops, but because it's my birthday, I get treated to being top with all my boyfriends. Isn't that right, guys?"

There were noises of affirmation from everyone in the room. Liam smiled and looked over at Mason, who was blushing profusely, and squirming in his seat.

"Don't worry, Mason, I'll be there soon, baby." He thrust particularly hard into Theo, who moaned and came in Brett's mouth. Liam pulled out, leaving Stiles to fuck into Theo until he came too. Liam kissed Stiles on the lips before walking to Mason. "So, let's get you out of those clothes, yeah?" Liam knelt down and undid Mason's zipper, smirking up at him.

"No, wait, Liam, don't. Please." Mason started struggling further, and Liam used his werewolf strength to keep Mason in place.

"Oh, come on, Mason. Don't pretend you don't want this. I mean, you're already hard." Liam emphasised his point by cupping the tent in Mason's pants. "So stop struggling and let me take my birthday present." Liam leaned in to whisper in Mason's ear. "I'll be very grateful. I bet your cock will be the best present I'll receive this year."

Mason shuddered and found himself nodding. Liam captured his lips, and Mason moaned into his mouth when Liam rubbed Mason's crotch. Liam pulled away and Mason chased his lips. Liam smiled. "Oh, you _really_ want this, don't you, Mason?" Mason blushed and Liam laughed again. "Aw, that's so cute, babe. Are you ready for me to untie you?" Mason nodded. Liam smiled and went around the chair, untying his friend. When Mason was free, he stood, and Theo came over to him, stripping him.

Liam came up behind Mason, pulling him back onto the chair, hand trailing down to Mason's cock, giving him a few strokes. He let go, earning him a whimper, and walked to stand in front of his friend. He sat down on Mason's lap, wrapping his arms around Mason's neck. Theo used his hand to steady Mason's cock as Liam sank onto it. Both boys moaned together, and Liam kissed Mason, already moving his hips in small circles. Theo rubbed small circles into Liam's shoulder blades.

It didn't take long for them to cum, and when they did, Liam was exhausted. "Well, I think that's me done for the night. I'm all sexed out. See you guys in the morning." He kissed every boy in the room, yawned, and went up to bed.

"So, time for that hanging out to happen? I'm famished. What do you all say to Chinese?" Theo smiled as he led the others upstairs. Everyone agreed, still naked, and Theo called the Chinese place, which was still open as it was only eight.

They all waited for the Chinese to come in silence, happy to just be in each other's company. Mason leaned on Brett and kissed him slowly every few minutes, Scott and Stiles curled up together on the couch and Theo smiled at them all, content at watching his favourite people being happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this one's a shortie, but I need it to get to the good stuff, guys! Feelings will be discussed soon, and in depth.**

The food arrived twenty minutes later, and Theo threw on his jeans to collect the food. He paid for it, which came to about two hundred dollars, but he didn't mind. There was a lot to carry, and it was hot, but he didn't mind that either.

He walked into the room and found both Stiles and Mason asleep. "Food's here. Don't bother waking them. They'll come if they want to. Do we eat at the table?"

"Yeah." Scott moved out from underneath Stiles. "Let me help with some of those." Scott grabbed two of the containers and set them on the table. He went and got some plates and cutlery. Brett stood and followed Scott and Theo, sitting at the table.

"Thanks for paying for all of this. Must have been expensive."

"Don't worry about it. I've got plenty. Besides, it's nice to treat my boyfriends to a good meal." Scott snorted and Brett smiled. Theo slipped into a chair and opened up two of the containers. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in."

They did, and a very sleepy Stiles joined them a bit later. He sat down, grabbed a plate and lethargically spooned food into his mouth. Theo smiles at him, and Stiles returned the gesture. "So, how did we all find that?"

"Well, that's the best I've ever had him. I might have to let him top more. He really hit all the right spots. How about you, Brett?" Scott was the first to answer, having just finished a mouthful of food.

"Him fucking me was really a dream come true. I hope we can do it again, and really soon. What about you, Theo?" Brett smiled at the memory, feeling content.

"Oh, yeah, that was great. Stiles?" Theo leaned over and pecked Brett's cheek, then Stiles'. He leaned over the table and kissed Scott. Then, Theo looked to Stiles, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah. I mean, I've had sex with him before, but this was _awesome_. I can't believe how good he looked in that frame, though." Stiles looked really excited, clearly anticipating Liam getting back into that frame.

Theo chimed in, really liking where this conversation was going. "Oh, I know, right. Scott, that was a good choice. I know it was expensive, but it was really worth it."

Stiles looked around the group, shocked. "How much was it?"

"Stiles, it doesn't matter." Scott said, looking a little concerned.

"No, how much was it? Scott? I know that you're in debt. If there was any way I could help, you know I would. Scott, tell me, please."

Scott looked down at the table, so Brett answered for him. "Five thousand, five hundred. Without the 'friendly discount', it would have been close to six thousand, seven hundred. But you don't have to worry about it. Theo and I took care of what Scott couldn't pay."

"But-"

"Stiles, leave it." Theo interjected. "Don't worry. We're all in this together now. If you want something expensive for your birthday, we can all pitch in. Same for any of us. We'll take care of each other now." Theo grabbed Stiles' hand and squeezed gently. Scott kissed his cheek.

"Well, I know you wanted to bond, Theo, but you might have to wait. I'm so tired. Let's all sleep in the living room, yeah? Leave Liam to rest. He really exhausted himself."

The next morning, when everyone woke up, Liam and Theo were in the kitchen, making everyone breakfast. They were laughing, having a conversation with Melissa.

"I think I could definitely take you in a fight, Theo. You might be bigger, but I am _so_ stronger than you."

"Oh, really?" Theo squeezed Liam's ass, making him squeal, dropping the pan he was using to flip the pancakes. Uncooked batter spread across the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mrs McCall. Here, let me clean that up." Liam grabbed a cloth and wiped up the mess. He glared sideways at Theo, who just shrugged.

"You're so good, Liam. You're even making breakfast for everyone. So thoughtful. I trust you all had fun. I saw you all sleeping in the living room. Must have been some party."

Liam blushed. "Uh, yeah. We just played games until we fell asleep, games like truth or dare, you know. I think Scott exhausted himself, having to run laps around the living room for an hour." Theo chuckled, and Liam glared at him again.

"You know, I've got to say I'm surprised. I thought you would have celebrated with sex." Scott walked into the room.

"We did. We just did it yesterday morning. We knew we'd have friends over, so we had birthday sex when I made him breakfast. It was very sweet." Liam frowned as he remembered their argument, their first real argument, and it made him feel a little guilty. Even though it had been Scott who brought it up, he still felt guilty that he hadn't noticed it earlier. He made a silent promise to be a more diligent boyfriend. Scott smelled the change in Liam's emotion, and gave him a kiss.

Melissa blushed. "Well, anyway, thanks for breakfast, Liam. I should be going to work now. Bye guys. Be safe!" She rushed out the door, already running a few minutes late. Sometimes, she really wished she had more time to spend with her son and his boyfriend. She had a sneaking suspicion, though, that Liam wasn't Scott's only boyfriend. She brushed the worries out of her mind, making sure to remember to talk about it later.

"Thank goodness. I thought she'd never leave. No offence, Scott, but I really want to kiss all of you good morning." Theo did just that, waking Stiles, Brett and Mason up.

Stiles was a little quiet during breakfast, but no one commented on it. Brett took Scott aside. "Is Stiles okay? He's been really quiet. It's not like him."

Scott sighed. "The anniversary of his mother's death is in two weeks. He's just…really feeling it. He always gets like this around this time of the year. He's just having one of those days, you know?"

"But we're going to be there for him, right?" Brett looked really concerned, and Scott placed a hand on Brett's shoulder.

"Only if he wants us to be. Sometimes, he just wants to be alone." Brett opened his mouth to protest, but Scott interrupted him. "Brett, I know you care, but please, if he doesn't want us, then we don't go to him. Promise me. Brett, please."

"I promise." Brett had tears shining in his eyes, remembering how his parents were gone. He remembered how he felt on the anniversary of their death, and looked at how Stiles was. Scott smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Brett."


	8. Chapter 8

When Brett woke up, he knew something was wrong. He felt that neither Theo nor Stiles were next to him, as they had been last night. Mason was still curled up at the foot of his bed, and Liam was still sprawled over the top of Scott, lying on the floor. He crept out of the room, making sure not to disturb the others.

He found Theo downstairs, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Stiles?"

Theo startled, turning around. "What?"

"Where's Stiles?"

"I…how would I know? I've been…" A wave of sadness washed over Theo's face. "I've been really missing my sister recently, but I think that if Stiles isn't here, he doesn't want to be around us."

"Your sister?" Brett asked, slightly tentatively, not knowing what had happened to her.

Theo nodded. "Yeah, my sister. She was…she died of hypothermia, at the bridge down in the forest. The anniversary was months ago, but she would have really loved Liam, and Mason, and I just…" Theo started crying, and Brett pulled Theo into his chest. He threaded his hands into Theo's hair, rubbing his back.

"We should find Stiles."

"I thought you'd promised Scott you wouldn't go to him."

"I promised I wouldn't if he didn't want me to, but I haven't yet heard or seen anything explicitly telling me he doesn't want me near him." Brett gave Theo a cheeky smirk. "So let's go find him."

They found Stiles at his mother's grave. Stiles didn't hear or see them until they were right behind him.

"Go away. I don't want anybody." Stiles sobbed.

"Stiles, you're not the only person to have suffered a loss." Brett said, kneeling down next to him. "I know how you feel, and so does Theo."

Stiles felt something ugly in his chest, making him lash out at Brett, even though he knew he meant well. "Theo lost his sister. That's nothing like losing your mother." He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew how much Theo missed his sister. He even saw him this morning, crying while looking at her picture.

Theo inhaled sharply, feeling the sting of Stiles' words. He knew he didn't mean it, but those words still seared his heart. Brett knew both of the others' feelings, smelling their emotional scents hanging in the air. He spoke quickly, wanting to get Stiles to understand the words. "I would be devastated if I lost my sister. She's all I have left, Stiles. She's the world to me. My parents are dead, and she and I are the only ones still alive. Stiles, I've felt this loss." Theo was kneeling down on the other side of Stiles.

Theo's voice was soft when he spoke, soothing over the scathing wounds Stiles had left. "I remember your mother. She was always so sweet and kind. She had always baked cookies for us whenever I came over, and she loved Scott and I like her own sons. Then, I remember the…the other stuff. I remember her screaming that we were all…Stiles, I miss her, too." Stiles nodded soberly, tears already soaking the ground at his knees.

Stiles blinked the tears away. "I'm sorry, Theo. You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Still hurt, though." Stiles leaned over and kissed Theo, then kissed Brett.

"Thanks, guys. I know you were both trying to help, but I can be such an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Theo asked mockingly, and they all chuckled a little, but it was cut short by the soberness of their location. Stiles' laughter quickly turned to tears, and so too did Brett's and Theo's.

"We should go back to the others, yeah?" Stiles and Theo nodded. Brett helped Stiles up, and held him close. When Theo was up, he pulled Theo into the hug too. "I love you guys."

"I love you, too, Brett." Stiles kissed Brett's face, throat and chest, a silent apology for lashing out at him earlier. Brett smiled, pushing him away and leading the way to the car.

Half way there, he turned to Theo. "Take him the rest of the way, yeah? I just have to make a call." Theo nodded and walked on with Stiles, arm around his shoulders. "I'll be right there." Brett took out his phone and called Scott. Scott picked up after only two rings. "Scott."

"You went to him, didn't you, even though you promised-"

"Scott, just hear me out, okay?"

"What?"

"I need you to wake the others and call Lydia, Malia, Kira, whoever else is close and in your pack. We'll just have a day where we hang out and generally have a good time, yeah? Get movies and snacks. Don't give Stiles any options. Just do what I ask, please." Brett knew that being left alone with your thoughts could sometimes drag on your mental state. He hung up and ran to catch up with the others.

When they arrived at Brett's house, everyone was there. Malia looked very uncomfortable, knowing who she was going to see. Everyone else looked very sombre. Brett walked in first, and Theo followed him, Stiles coming in last.

Lydia was the first to get up and hug Stiles. "You doing okay?"

Stiles nodded, and went to sit beside Scott. He snuggled into his side, and Scott put his arm around Stiles' shoulders. Malia looked even more uncomfortable, looking very sorry that she'd ever broken up with Stiles in the first place. Theo smiled and sat on the other side of Stiles, grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. Liam went and sat between Stiles' legs, resting his head against Stiles' knee.

Brett went and put a DVD in the player and sat beside Liam with the remote. Mason wedged himself between Brett and Liam, pushing Liam over a little to make room. Malia stiffened as she realised that they were making a protective barrier around Stiles. She thought that they were doing it so she couldn't get to him, but she didn't say anything.

Halfway through the movie, Stiles slid from between Scott and Theo, sinking down onto the floor. Mason and Brett moved aside, and Stiles pulled himself onto Brett's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He buried his face into Brett's chest and started crying.

Suddenly, Malia got up and stormed off. Lydia sighed and followed her.

"Why are they doing this? I'm not going to hurt him, and besides, he was the one who was cheating on me!" She screamed at Lydia when she asked what was wrong.

Theo sighed and got off of the couch. "Malia, Stiles would never cheat on anyone. He only found out I was in town after you two had broken up. This," he gestured to Stiles cradled in Brett's arms, "has nothing to do with you." He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "It's the anniversary of his mother's death."

"Oh." Malia looked really put out, and Lydia held her while she silently sulked. Theo raised his eyebrow, but he walked away, tucking himself back into the circle of comfort on the couch. Scott moved closer and burrowed into Theo's side.

Stiles fell asleep on Brett's chest, and the smell of sleep lulled Brett into a light slumber. Liam fell asleep too, head in Mason's lap. Scott was the last to fall asleep, cuddling with his newest Beta. He sighed, content. Today, despite the drama, was a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Stiles woke up, eyes gummy, on Brett's lap, with Mason leaning against his back. Theo's hand was dangling off the couch, tangled in Stiles' hair. Stiles pulled away, and Mason and Brett woke up.

"Morning." Stiles gave both of them a good morning kiss, and they replied in turn, also saying good morning to each other. Liam stirred and they repeated the process. They left Theo and Scott on the couch. Stiles gasped when he turned to look at the girls.

Malia was lying on top of Lydia, and Kira was behind them both, back pressed against the couch, arm draped over them both. Lydia's lips were swollen and kiss-bitten. "Well, I guess that means they slept together, then." Brett spoke up, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stiles was in a daze. They all went to the kitchen, leaving their sleeping friends in peace.

Scott stirred above Theo, and turned his head against Theo's chest. Theo was already awake, rubbing circles into Scott's back. "Good morning, Scott. Sleep well?" Scott nodded, smiling. He moved to get up, but Theo pulled him down into a kiss. Scott smiled and laughed, returning the kiss.

Scott got up and saw Malia kissing Lydia. Kira was still asleep, but she had her arm around the other two, so he guessed they all had a thing going. He wasn't jealous, just surprised. Lydia, for her part, seemed to be really enjoying herself. She had her eyes closed, hands tangled in Malia's hair, mouth moving in sync with Malia's.

"Morning girls." Lydia sprang up off the couch.

"Good morning, Scott." She looked very aroused, and the scent of it sent Scott reeling a little. He'd not smelled that smell since Aiden. He felt a wave of sadness washed over him. He left the matter, simply walking in silence into the kitchen. Stiles instantly noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong?"

Scott's head snapped up. "Nothing."

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. What's wrong?" Brett, Liam, Mason and Theo looked confused. "Scott, come on, what is it?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Scott looked down at the floor.

Stiles sighed. "You never want to talk about anything anymore. Come on, Scott."

Scott's head snapped up, his gaze locking on Stiles'. "What? I talk to you about everything."

Stiles shook his head. "Not anymore." He said.

"Like what?"

Stiles frowned at his friend. "If I tell you like what, you'll get angry. Scott, I know that sometimes you still think about her. You need to talk about this at some point. If you bottle it up, it'll ruin you."

Scott's eyes were glowing red, his breathing getting heavier. "You promised to never-"

Stiles interrupted him, angry. "No, Scott. _You_ make sure we never talk about it. Well, I'm not going to do this any more. I need to talk about it. Allison was my fault, no matter which way you look at it. Aiden was my fault too. There are a lot of things that were my fault." Scott pushed forward, trapping Stiles against the counter.

"I'm not ready to talk about this Stiles."

"Then when _will_ you be ready? Huh? Because I'm ready now." Liam looked a little less lost, but the others were completely stunned, amazed that the two boys were fighting.

The girls heard the commotion, coming in to see what was going on. Lydia stiffened when she saw Stiles cornered by Scott.

"Maybe I won't _ever_ be ready to talk about their deaths, Stiles, like you aren't about your-" He stopped before he could say it, but Stiles knew exactly where that statement had been going. Stiles brought his hand against Scott's face in an open-handed slap. He pushed himself out of Scott's grip, storming out of the house.

Scott, after standing stunned for a few moments, went to follow him, but Theo stopped him with a low growl. Brett was already gone, along with Liam. They breathed in air that stung their lungs, following Stiles' scent, quickly growing more desperate as they found Stiles' scent getting more and more sad. Liam and Brett found Stiles curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing. Brett gently moved forward, gesturing for Liam to stand back a bit.

"Stiles?"

"How could he? How could he do that? I was just worried about him."

"I know, baby, but maybe then wasn't the best time to mention Allison and Aiden. Allison was Scott's girlfriend, right?" Stiles nodded. "Well, come on, I think the both of you need to apologise." Stiles nodded again, understanding that, even though he was hurt, he was in the wrong too.

Brett stepped back and Liam took Stiles in his arms, carrying him bridal style back to Brett's house. 'I _can_ walk, you know."

"I know." Liam laughed and kissed Stiles' forehead. The rest of the journey was quiet. It was a very nice morning.

Scott was being held by Theo, who still looked a bit upset, and Lydia, which Malia looked very unhappy about. Strangely, so too did Kira.

Stiles was lowered to the floor by Liam, and Scott was released. They both looked down at the floor. Scott was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Yeah, neither should I." Scott gave a snort of laughter, which he quickly silenced, but after a rather dirty look tossed his way, Stiles started to laugh as well. They hugged, and while Brett, Mason and Theo looked utterly confused, Lydia, Malia, Kira and Liam were all smiling. The laughter was the sign that everything was going to be okay, and right with the world. They were going to be friends again.

Stiles pulled away first, giving Scott a quick kiss. "So, girls, thanks for coming last night. I really appreciated the company. But I sense that there's something you'd all rather be doing _together_." He wriggled his eyebrows, which earned him a slap on the arm from both Malia and Lydia. Kira just blushed.

They realised they were being dismissed, and they hurried out the door, recognising where this was going.

"So, Scott, what do you say to make up sex?" Stiles had on a smile that told Scott exactly what he was in for.

Scott sighed and gave his own smile, pulling Stiles into a tight embrace. "Oh, yes please."

Liam looked to Mason, urging him to take up his own offer of sex. His friend obliged and the two started making out heatedly.

"Well, I guess that leaves just us." Brett said as he turned to Theo.

Theo smirked as he replied. "Hope no one sold you short there."

Brett gave Theo a look, but he was secretly, or maybe not so secretly enjoying this whole exchange. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"Indeed." Theo smiled as he kissed Brett. They all didn't bother going to any bedroom. Lori was out for the weekend and Brett lived on his own with his sister.

As it turned out, Brett was definitely _not_ sold short on getting Theo. Theo's mouth was magical, and while getting fucked by Liam was a dream come true, getting fucked by Theo was pure ecstasy. He knew exactly to put his hands, his lips, his tongue, his dick, to make the experience the most pleasurable he could.

Mason was in a similar state of bliss, able to have his long-awaited 'first' sexual experience, blowjobs not counted. Kissing Liam was like licking fairy floss. They were soft, almost wispy, and so, so sweet. Each fleeting press drew out the most beautiful noises from the darker boy's mouth. Liam was on top of Mason, hands splayed upon his bare chest, with Mason's cock buried in his ass. He was like this because they didn't have any lube, and even though Liam could take Mason's pain, he didn't want to hurt him.

Across the room, Scott and Stiles were in a similar position. Scott had bent himself over, ready for Stiles to push in, but Stiles had turned him around. Stiles pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt Scott, despite their earlier argument. They'd always taken care of each other, and besides, this was make up sex. Make up sex was supposed to be gentle. And so, when Stiles pushed in, and Scott told him to move, Stiles complied, trailing kisses down Scott's torso. He whispered sweet nothings in Scott's ear, caressing him with soft hands.

After they'd finished, they all had breakfast. Stiles let the matter of Scott's worries alone, but everyone could see the sideways glances he shot at Scott. Scott ignored them, but sighed after every single one.

It wasn't until later in the day that Stiles got up, looking very frustrated. "What is it? If you're not going to tell me, at least have the common decency to not look miserable." After a few moments of silence, Stiles huffed and stormed off.

Liam went after him, the others too wrapped up in each other to really do anything. It would have been too late by the time they all untangled themselves. They were working on it, though.

Liam found Stiles sitting on Brett's bed, head in his hands. He didn't look up when Liam entered. "Stiles?" Liam tentatively called.

"I only want to talk to Scott. It won't be like last time." Liam sighed and nodded, sitting next to Stiles, putting his arm around his side. Stiles snuggled into him. "I just thought he would finally be ready to talk about it. He's looked…calmer the last few days. Especially after your birthday. I think having so many people around who love him is really helping, but he still can't get the words out. It's not really fair on his behalf, and I think he knows that, and I can see he's trying, but I just get so frustrated sometimes." Liam nodded and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

Scott was outside the door. He'd heard all of that, and it really pulled his heart that he'd been so blind to Stiles' emotions. He pushed the door open and sat on the other side of Stiles, taking his hand. They sat like that for a while, the others slowly following Scott into the room. Theo was first, almost creeping, as though trying to walk past a sleeping animal. Brett was next. He kissed the top of Liam, Stiles and Scott's heads, before sitting next to Theo on the floor. Mason came last, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Once they were all seated, Scott started to talk, and he didn't stop for a long time. "I never knew I would be sitting here, with all of you. I always thought I would become a Vet, marry someone, have kids. I didn't even think supernatural creatures existed, but all that changed when I was bitten, out in the forest. I didn't know what was happening, but Stiles helped me through it, like he always helps me through everything. I met Alli-" His voice caught in his throat, and he cleared it.

"I met Allison…and fell in love. I couldn't believe she was into me. I was a chubby, unremarkable teenager, and she was amazing. We had…there were other things to deal with, though. Like Derek and Peter, and the fact that I was a werewolf. When I found out Allison's father was a hunter, I nearly died of shock. How could someone so beautiful be capable of something so grotesque? As it turns out, she was being manipulated by Kate, who got her throat ripped out by Peter. We thought she was dead, but the rest of her story comes later."

Scott took a deep breath and continued. "After that, Derek had killed Peter and become an Alpha. He was going around making Betas. He had three within about two weeks of becoming one, and I tried to get him to stop, but he kept going. There was Isaac, and Boyd and Erica. They caused a lot of trouble. Lydia was suffering from hallucinations, the bad side effects of becoming a Banshee. Jackson was a Kanima, controlled by Matt. It was because of him that my mother found out about me being a werewolf. Then, Matt died and Gerard became Jackson's master. He manipulated Allison, just like she'd been manipulated before, and she went after Derek, because Derek had turned her mother in order to save me. After all of that mess was over, I found out from Derek that an Alpha pack was coming to Beacon Hills."

Stiles squeezed Scott's hand, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about this. "I had been studying hard, so I decided to reward myself with this tattoo, to remind me of everything we'd been through. I went to Derek because the tattoo disappeared after I'd been to the tattoo parlour." Scott glanced across at Liam. "If you ever want a tattoo, really think about that, because it has to be burned into your skin, and that _really_ hurts." Scott turned back, glancing down at his hands. He took a shaky breath, steadying himself. The worst was still yet to come, and he had much more to say.

"Boyd and Erica were missing, and Derek and Isaac were trying to find them. Meanwhile, at school, there were two new werewolves, Ethan and…and Aiden. They were part of the Alpha pack. There was a new teacher, too, and she seemed harmless, but she was making ritualistic sacrifices. So many people died. Cora, Derek's sister, and Boyd were in a bank vault, and when we let them out, they went on a wild rampage. They hadn't felt the light of the moon for months. We trapped them in the school with the help of Allison's dad. We found Erica's dead body at the bank vault."

Scott sniffed. He hadn't really known her, but he knew how Boyd had felt about her. Stiles wrapped his arm around Scott, and Theo moved to sit on the other side of Scott. He briefly pressed his lips to Scott's temple, rubbing circles into Scott's back. "We had a fight with the Alphas, and Derek almost died. I…I was injured at that time, and it wouldn't heal because I was so torn up. I thought he was really gone. We stayed at this hotel, which really messed with our heads. We'd been poisoned with wolfsbane. All of us, the wolves, I mean, tried to kill ourselves, but Stiles and Lydia saved us all." Scott gave Stiles' hand a squeeze, returning the earlier made gesture.

"Jennifer, our teacher, kidnapped Deaton. Then, Stiles' dad was kidnapped. Jennifer almost killed Lydia. At that point, Lydia didn't know what she was, but Jennifer told her. It made a lot of sense, actually. Lydia kept finding dead bodies, but her being a Banshee really cleared up why. Cora was really sick, and there was a huge storm. We had to work with Jennifer in order to help her. After that, Jennifer took my mother so she would be a sacrifice. I didn't know what to do, so I joined Ducaleon. There was a super moon coming, and on that night, Jennifer would sacrifice my mother, Stiles' dad and Allison's dad, so Allison, Stiles and I almost died trying to find out where she was keeping them. We found it, and Stiles and Lydia went out to find it while Derek and I fought Ducaleon. That was when I became a True Alpha."

"After nearly dying, Allison, Stiles and I were experiencing hallucinations and nightmares. Stiles had a few panic attacks. Malia was a werecyote, and she was fully transformed. Her father tried to kill her. Then there was Kira. We didn't know whether to trust her, but she wanted to help. When there was a murderer on the loose, Kira was kidnapped. As it turned out, Stiles had given the murderer a message to go after her. He was possessed by a dark spirit called a nogitsune. Kira's mother had sent out oni, demons, in order to find out who it was that had the nogitsune inside of them. Then Stiles went missing, and we all went out to find him. He was…I don't know…"

Here, Stiles took the lead. "I was being visited by the nogitsune. He was trying to convince me to let him in. I was suffering from all sorts of stuff, like insomnia, hallucinations, blackouts, the whole works. After going into an MRI to see if I had…to see if what I was going through was…" Scott pressed up against Stiles' side. "Was the same as what my mother had. I escaped from the hospital, and I set up an elaborate scheme to get what I needed, what I _wanted;_ chaos. I returned to Scott, still as the nogitsune, and I watched as everything I'd put into place unfolded just as I'd planned. I took the chaos from Scott. Thankfully, before any more harm could be done, Deaton injected me with a special kind of fungus which was poisonous to foxes. After that, I checked into Eichen House, where I met Malia. She became my girlfriend. Down in the basement, we found the remains of the last person to be possessed. After that, I gave in to the nogitsune, and I wreaked havoc on everybody. Then, Scott and Lydia came and saved me again. I, well, the nogitsune, kidnapped Lydia, then. The wolves went into a frenzy after the nogitsune released small spirits that possessed them."

Stiles started to cry, remembering exactly what had happened. He took a deep breath and pushed on. "The oni became the nogitsune's. I don't know how, but they did, and when they did, things got so much worse. Allison…Allison was-" Stiles turned and sobbed into Scott's chest. He hated thinking about this, but it was good to get it out. He'd bottled it up for so long, it was getting hard to not just burst. The others waited for Stiles to calm down. This was his story, and no one was going to interrupt his telling of it.

"Allison died, but she had killed one of the oni. With the oni under the nogitsune's control, he sent one to the hospital, to cut Scott's mother, one to the sheriff's station to cut my dad and one to the animal clinic to cut Deaton. Then, once they were poisoned, the nogitsune met us at the school, where we fought him. We killed him, and trapped him in a jar made of the wood from the nemeton. But, by then, it was already too late. Aiden was already dead." Stiles was crying, and Brett moved to kneel in front of him. He kissed away the tears.

"You know I don't care, right? You were possessed. It wasn't your fault." Theo, Mason, Liam and Scott all voiced their agreement. Stiles nodded, kissing Brett. He stood and went to sit on Mason's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing down his throat. His eyes felt heavy, even though he'd just slept for a full twelve hours. The others smelled the tiredness on Stiles, and felt a wave of sleepiness.

Scott yawned and rested his head on Theo's shoulder. Theo pulled Scott closer, and Brett snuggled close to Liam. They all fell asleep on each other, feeling good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys, this is the last chapter for this story, but there may be another story later, but I don't have anything besides this story at the moment.**

When Mason woke up, Liam was awake, sitting in a corner. Mason untangled himself from the rest. "Liam." He whispered.

Liam jumped and looked up, startled. "Oh, it's just you Mason. You scared me."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a lot to take in. I mean, I knew some of it, but…"

"Yeah, I get that. Can you believe where we are?" Mason took Liam's hand in his own. "I thought we'd be living a normal life. Not that I don't like this life, I really like this life, but it's so…different from what I'd imagined, you know?"

"Yeah." Liam smiled and kissed his friend on the lips.

After a long silence, Mason spoke again. "You know, we probably can't keep this up for very long. I don't think I can deal with so many people for such a long time. While I like this, I think maybe…I think I should leave. You know?" Liam was silent. He looked upset. "I know you want me to stay, but you have to accommodate for everyone's feelings, Liam. Trying to keep me here is going to be selfish. And while having sex with you was a dream come true, it's over. I should go." Mason stood to leave, but stopped when there was movement on the bed.

Theo was awake, listening to this. He got up and walked to the two boys. "You should have sex with everyone before making that decision. I mean, it wouldn't really be fair to us for you to leave before I get to feel that mouth around my cock, or before Brett gets to feel your tight hole clenching around his dick, would it?"

Mason's eyes had already clouded over. "No, it wouldn't." Mason licked his lips, noticing the bulge in Theo's pants. Mason walked over to Theo, attaching himself to the older boy. Theo's hands tangled themselves in Mason's hair. Liam came up behind Mason, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Mason took off his shirt. Theo and Liam were both already shirtless. Mason turned and kissed Liam, while Theo pressed kisses into Mason's back. Mason turned them around so that Theo was kissing Liam instead of himself.

Scott stirred, and felt himself harden as he saw Theo, Mason and Liam making out. He stood and kissed each of their cheeks. Brett and Stiles were the last to wake, and when they did, they were immediately called over. They shared a smile before following instructions. Liam was currently on top of everything, with Theo underneath him, Scott beneath Theo and Mason underneath them all. They all seemed quite content with the positions they were in, and Brett wondered how they were going to fit anyone else.

Without hesitating, Stiles had started fingering Liam. He scissored his first two fingers in Liam's hole, smiling at the moans he received. Brett leaned down and kissed Liam. He then kissed Theo, followed by Scott and Mason. Mason kept Brett under him, kissing him feverishly until he came. Theo came next, followed by Scott and then Liam. Both Brett and Stiles had jerked off during the sexual encounter.

They sat around in a circle, all completely naked. Mason voiced his concerns, while thanking the others for giving him a good time.

"I agree with Mason." Brett spoke next. "If we all spilt into pairs, or threes, I think we could handle that, then maybe if we come together for sex on, maybe, one day a month. That'll probably work out. I know I won't get jealous. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Theo agreed.

"So, who goes with who?" Stiles asked.

"I'd love to take Mason." Brett smiled at him, and Mason smiled back, reaching out to take hold of his hand.

Liam spoke up next. "I'm with Scott, no matter what."

"I'm cool with drifting if you guys are." Theo said, and everyone agreed.

"Well, I guess I'm going with Scott and Liam." Stiles said. Even though he said this, he kissed Theo. They all knew where his heart was, and so too did they know where Theo's lay.

"Well, I guess we should get accommodated to our partners alone." Scott said, even though he was already _very_ well accommodated to Liam. He knew Stiles would be going home with Theo. Both Stiles and Theo knew it, too, and they stood together, putting their clothes on and making their way out first. Scott and Liam followed, leaving Brett and Mason together.

As soon as the others left, Mason tackled Brett. "Why me? Why did you want to stay with me? I thought you'd want Liam."

"Why would I want him when I have you, Mason?" Brett kissed Mason deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth, not fighting him, just caressing Mason's tongue with his own. Mason moaned as he experienced the best kiss the world had to offer him.

Brett used his hands to gently hold Mason's face, sliding around to pull him closer by the back of his neck. Mason had his arms wrapped around Brett's neck, seeking to ground himself. Brett picked Mason up, taking him to his bed. He gently lowered Mason to the bed.

This was nothing like Mason had ever experienced. Sex for him had always been rough, quick and hard. This was slow, soft and loving. It pulled at his heart, and made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Brett kept touching Mason with gentle hands. They weren't tentative; Brett knew what he was doing, but they weren't forceful either. Brett wanted Mason to know that he could ask for them to stop at any time. In response to these touches, Mason just pulled Brett closer.

Since they were both naked already, Brett's usual routine of slowly taking off each other's clothes was thrown out the window. It didn't seem to matter to Mason much, though. He was busy trying to pull Brett even closer, like he wanted to consume Brett via osmosis. Brett smiled and laughed, pulling himself from Mason's grasp.

"Who would have known you're so clingy? Maybe I should call you monkey, monkey."

Mason smiled. "No thanks, wolf. Besides, Liam would know. He knows everything about me."

"Everything?" Brett asked with a raised eyebrow. "How about your sweet, sensitive spots?"

"I think he might know a few of them." Mason answered with a smirk.

Brett was completely overcome with lust for this handsome boy. The way he was so openly dominant and trusting was really speaking to his wolf, and his ability to push back, while having fun with this was something Brett himself found very attractive. "Like what?"

Mason was still kind of reeling from the revelation that Brett wanted him. He wouldn't have lied, even if he was in his right mind, but he still briefly considered it. Then, he slapped himself mentally. What would lying do to help this situation? "Like my shoulders, and my hips."

Brett smiled at the answer. He straddled Mason's waist, making sure to be perfectly lined up with his hips. Then, he placed his hands on Mason's shoulders, pushing them back into the bed when he leaned down to kiss him.

Mason felt like he was on fire. The combined pressure on his hips and shoulders was sending intense waves of pleasure throughout his body. He gasped, hands grasping at Brett's shoulders. "Stop, stop, too much…too…"

Brett pulled away, taking in Mason's plush red lips and clouded eyes with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just…really overwhelming. It felt good, but maybe a little _too_ good, if you know what I mean."

"Okay." Brett smiled, kissing Mason again. "So, we take it slow, yeah?"

"Definitely." They kissed for a few more minutes before Mason stopped them again. "Can I try something?"

"Sure." Mason turned them over, so he was sitting on Brett's chest.

"I'll be right back." Brett smiled and nodded, though he was a little confused and, if he was honest, concerned. It was only in the past few weeks that he'd discovered his feelings towards men, although he'd been noticing them for much longer, and he'd only had sex with Theo and Liam. He was eager to explore this new sexual territory, but if any chains or rope came out, he was gone. He acted calm and collected, but the thought of being helpless really scared him, especially because of how his parents had died. He'd been standing there, restrained by a stranger, forbidden to enter the house and save his parents and infant brother.

When Mason returned, he found Brett sobbing into a pillow. He immediately dropped the Nutella he had retrieved from the kitchen. He rushed over, placing his hands on Brett's shoulders.

"Brett? Brett, are you okay?"

Brett turned to face Mason, face streaked with tears. He tried to form sentences, but it was hard, because he was sobbing so hard. "I'm sorry, I just…I remembered…"

"It's okay." Mason pressed quick butterfly kisses all over Brett's face and chest. Brett kept crying, holding Mason close.

When Brett had stopped crying, he felt ashamed for not trusting Mason. "I'm sorry, Mason."

"Don't worry about it. This just means we can have sex at some other time, yeah? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, yeah? And maybe you're just not ready for this. Time is good. Waiting is good."

"No, no, Mason, that's not…I…I didn't know what you were getting, and I thought…I didn't trust you…I'm sorry, Mason."

"That's okay. Did you really think you would trust me so openly after only, what, two weeks of really knowing each other?"

"I don't know…I just felt really bad about it, but that wasn't why I was crying. I remembered my…" Brett shuddered.

"You don't have to tell me, Brett. If it'll help you to tell you, go for it, but if not, don't worry about it. If you feel I have to know, then tell me in your own time. If you think you made the wrong choice-"

"No!" Brett was quick to stop that trail of thought. "I want you, without a doubt. _I_ chose _you_ , remember?"

Mason smiled and kissed Brett, snuggling close into his side. The two of them fell asleep soon after.

Stiles was slammed against the wall as soon as they entered Theo's house. Theo's parents came rushing down the stairs to see what the commotion was, but they left when they saw Theo attacking Stiles' lips. Theo felt his claws slide out and used them to slice apart Stiles' shirt. He ripped his own shirt off, not caring about ruining the piece of clothing.

Theo lifted Stiles off his feet by his neck, slightly strangling him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, drawing the other boy closer. His hands worked Theo's belt, sending Theo's pants to the dug his claws in, making Stiles gasp. Blood leaked from under Theo's nails, dripping down Stiles' bare chest. Theo's tongue followed the rivers of red, lapping up the delicious liquid.

"Mine." He growled.

Stiles threw his weight forward, launching off the wall, catching Theo off guard. Stiles moved his legs so they wouldn't be crushed. He retrieved his pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed Theo's chest. "Oh, yeah? Then what was that about _drifting_ , Theo? You gonna claim me as yours while you _wander_? Fuck off, Theo. I know you only love me."

Stiles bit into Theo's shoulder hard enough to break the skin. The tissue started to heal around Stiles' teeth, and Stiles bit back a groan. After a few more seconds, he bit down even harder and tore the flesh away from Theo's body. He spat it away. "God, Theo. I bet that'll take a while to heal." The thought made his cock twitch. Stiles gripped Theo's shoulders and forcefully turned Theo over. He groped underneath Theo's chest for his knife, and pulled it out. He dragged it down Theo's back, marking him. Stiles dug his fingers into the wounds, making Theo groan in pain.

With his fingers wet, Stiles forced three into his hole, making sure to make it painful.

Underneath him, Theo's mind was reeling. He hadn't attributed such violence to sweet, small Stiles, but this really turned him on. He knew from their past sexual experience that Stiles was a serious masochist, but he didn't know that he liked _giving_ , and so violently, either. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't like he didn't deserve this, but that was why he'd said that in the first place.

"I suppose you thought you would experiment, see how I would react if you didn't dedicate yourself to me. Well, this is what happens, Theo. You get to feel the full strength of my fury." Stiles gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the healing wound he'd made earlier. Theo screamed.

"Ah! Stiles! Stiles, I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you will be." Using a strength Theo didn't know he had, Stiles picked Theo up and threw him over the arm of the couch. "I'm gonna fuck you, Theo, but what should I use? I know you don't bottom for just anyone, but oh, Theo, you'll do it for me, won't you?" Theo nodded against the couch. "Good. So, Theo, maybe I get a knife, from the kitchen, a big one? Do you want that, slut?"

Theo was less sure of this. He'd never before done anything this violent, even to someone else. He'd never even considered it, but Stiles was creative, and he was sure that Stiles would find amazingly convoluted ways to torture him, but he didn't want to seriously injure himself.

"Well, Theo?"

"I don't know, Stiles. I've never done this before." He smelt Stiles' anger fade just a little. It was replaced with concern.

"Are you okay? I didn't do any permanent damage, did I?" Theo shook his head. "Okay. Well, maybe, I'll do something different. Go upstairs, Theo. Lie on your bed. You brought your toys home, didn't you?" Something seemed to snap inside Stiles, some idea that cracked. The fluid arousal and anticipation flowed over Stiles' body, loosening his muscles, making them ready for what he was about to do.

Theo felt the change as well as smelling it. He felt a thrill of excitement spark in his spine, making him shiver. He did as he was told, glancing lightly at his bag as he went up the stairs. He could see one of his canes poking out, and he was hit with the realisation that this was exactly what he was in for. Shivering once again, he climbed the stairs and lounged on the bed while he waited for Stiles.

Stiles was in the kitchen, washing his pocket knife. He looked through a lot of the cupboards, looking for some lotion he could put on Theo when he was done. He eventually found some and took it upstairs along with a crop, cock ring and cane. He smiled viciously, keeping the expression on his face as he opened the door.

Theo saw the expression and Stiles' weapons of choice, and questioned again as to whether this was a good idea. "Stiles…"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a safeword. And I promise to heed it. I don't want to break you, sweetheart, only punish you. So, green light?"

"Green light." As soon as Theo said it, Sties grabbed Theo's ankle and dragged him to the foot of the bed. The wound on Theo's shoulder was still healing, and Theo hissed in pleasure and pain as Stiles licked at the wound, pressing kisses around it. Stiles shoved Theo backwards, twisting him as he did so. Theo cried out as his ankle was sprained. Stiles bent down and set it in the right place. It healed almost immediately. Theo hissed through his teeth into the mattress, the covers having been long forgotten on the floor.

Stiles started with the ring, pulling Theo up by his hair, making him gasp. When Stiles' hands brushed Theo's erection, he gave his own gasp. Theo was throbbing. "Oh, babe, that feels painful."

"It _is_." Theo said through gritted teeth. Stiles smacked Theo's ass with his open hand, smiling at the rosy colour it left.

"Good." Stiles went and got the cane. He stopped to examine it. "You know, Theo, I don't do this or anyone else. No one else knows this side of me. Not even Malia. Do you like that?" Stiles chuckled when Theo nodded. "Well, I want it to stay that way, Theo. I want you to be the only one who knows that I get violent like this when things don't go the way I want. And I want you to _enjoy_ it. Can you do that, Theo? Can you be a good boy for me, Theo?" Theo nodded again, and Stiles gave a little giggle, drawing his arm back and cracking the cane down.

Theo howled, his mind addled with pain. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know what he was doing at all. All he saw was bright, white-hot light. It seared his vision, his ears, his tongue, his fingers and toes. It took him a moment to realise that Stiles was talking to him. "What colour, baby?"

"Green." He saw a flash of uncertainty, but Stiles knew that Theo knew what he was doing, so he moved back around, caning Theo again, who howled again, relishing in the heat he felt. "Green." He said again. Stiles brought the cane down again, bringing the fire back doubly hot and doubly intense, and he howled even louder.

After ten strokes, Theo finally said yellow. Stiles waited a few minutes for the skin to heal, rubbing circles into Theo's ass. "Green?" Theo nodded, and Stiles went to get the crop. "Okay, baby, I'll do twenty, yeah, then I'll fuck you, 'kay?" Theo nodded again, unable to say anything.

Stiles didn't hold back, and by the eleventh stroke, Theo couldn't take it anymore. "R…re…red….red…red." He whispered. Stiles didn't hear him, so he smacked down again. "Ah! Red! Red! Stiles, red!" Immediately, Stiles dropped the crop, crawling over to look Theo in the face.

Stiles grabbed Theo's face in his hands, pressing kisses everywhere. "It's okay. It's okay. I've got you. It's okay. Theo. Theo. You're with me. I've stopped. It's okay. Theo?"

Theo could barely hear him. He was almost unconscious. Stiles cursed and ran down to get some water. "Theo. Theo, you need to drink. Here." Stiles had also gotten pain killers and handed them over to Theo, who swallowed them. "Theo, how do you feel? Are you okay?"

Theo was silent for a while before smiling. "I bet all of Beacon Hills heard those howls, Stiles. As for how I'm feeling…" Theo gestured between his legs. "I'm still in quite a lot of pain."

Stiles sighed. He manoeuvred their bodies so he was underneath Theo, lying face-down on the bed. Theo was grateful for that; he didn't think his ass could take anymore abuse. Theo took the ring off, then grabbed the lotion Stiles brought up. He lathered some on his cock, then stretched Stiles for a bit before pushing into Stiles' tight heat. They both moaned.

Theo howled in pleasure when he came, which was not long after he had entered Stiles, being so hard, and Stiles jerked off afterwards. "Well, Theo, that was the best sex I've ever had. You?"

Theo smiled, but winced as he felt his ass rub against the mattress. "Oh, yeah, definitely. But can you do something for me?"

Stiles was sleepy, but he was ready to do anything for Theo right now. He knew how much he'd really hurt Theo, and he wanted to show he cared. "Mm?"

"Could you get me some ice?"

Stiles kissed Theo gently. "Sure thing, sweetheart." As Stiles got up, Theo's ears picked up Scott howling in pleasure, matching his own cry.

Liam and Scott fell onto Scott's bed. Scott had just entered Liam when they heard Theo's cries. Scott froze.

"That was Theo. It sounded like he was in pain." Theo cried out again. Scott went to move off of Liam, but Liam stopped him. "We should check on him."

"It's probably just Stiles and him having sex, Scott. And I want us to be doing the same thing. Scott, please. We haven't done this together for two weeks. I need you."

Scott hesitated a while longer, but started thrusting into his boyfriend. There was another cry, and Scott slowed. "I really think we should check on him."

"Scott, didn't you smell Stiles' emotions when Theo said he would drift? He was angry. He's probably paying Theo back in full for that."

"I guess…but how badly does he deserve to be hurt for that?"

"Honestly, after hearing everything Theo said in this room, very." Liam winced, remembering everything the pair had said, and feeling a little embarrassed for having heard it at all. There was another cry, and Liam realised that as they'd been talking, the total tally of Theo's cries of pain amounted to five. Liam suddenly felt a wave of worry. "You know, maybe we should go and check on them."

Liam and Scott came around the corner of Theo's house, following the eighth cry of pain. Scott instructed Liam to stay where he was before climbing up to the windowsill of Theo's bedroom. His shoulders visibly relaxed. He climbed down nimbly. "There's nothing to worry about. He's with Stiles. Let's go home." So they ran home, eager to pick up where they'd left off.

Liam didn't wait until they got to Scott's bedroom. He tackled his boyfriend to the floor. He used his werewolf strength to hold Scott there, pushing himself into Scott, as they'd not bothered to put on any clothes since Scott and Theo lived quite close to each other. After another two howls of pain from Theo, there was a cry of pleasure. It was louder and more intense than the other cries had been, if that was even possible.

Scott cried out in his turn when Liam thrust particularly hard into him.


End file.
